Love Has No Boundaries
by Niffer
Summary: When Van has a sight loss, can hitomi save him? I know I finished this but please r/r my last author's note. It's about a sequal
1. Chapter One

Love Has No boundaries

  
  
  
  


A/N Well everyone, I am back with an other fic. Of course it is v/h as always cuz they are so great together! Well here it goes. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Once again thanks AleGnA for putting up with my evil editing mistakes!

  
  
  
  


CHAPTER 1

  
  
  
  


It was a beautiful day in the peaceful world of Gaea. Everything looked like it was in a fairy tale of sorts. Merle sat outside in the hot sun waiting for Van to return from a trip that he had been on for a while now. He wanted to go alone. It was a sort of retreat for him to clear his head of all of his kingly duties. As every minute past, Merle became more and more excited. Being like a sister to him, she was always like this when he was going to come home from these trips. When he was gone, she missed him so much. The castle was waaaay too boring with out him around. She had no one to tease. No one to wake up early in the morning and watch get severely annoyed at her action. The minutes kept passing and passing and passing but still no Van. It had been hours now since he was suppose to come home. Merle started to be come worried. The more time that went by, the more edgy she became.

The sun started to set in the sky and that was the last straw for the worried cat girl. She ran in to the castle and went directly to see the advisers.

"Excuse me, but lord *pant* Van *pant* is *pant* not *pant* back yet."

"We realize that miss. I am sure that maybe he got held up. I don't think it is serious."

Merle could not believe that they were not worried for her best friend. Van was not one to be late and she knew it better than anyone else. She could feel the anger building up inside her.

"Well fine then! If you don't care about the king, I will go and find him myself!"

"With that, she got up and ran out of the castle. She would find him. She would, she would, she would!

Merle began to walk through the forests of Fanelia when something occurred to her. She realized that soon it would be night and she was afraid of the dark. She wouldn't let this stop her. She was too worried about Van to even care. As it became darker and darker, she became more afraid but tried to deny it. She kept walking and walking and walking, but to her it felt as if she was walking in circles. Everything looked the same now. Everything that she could see that is. All of a sudden, it started to rain. Next to hating and being afraid of the dark, Merle hated to be wet.

"Dammit! Could this night get any worse?"

With that statement said allowed, the thunder clapped around her. Great flashes of lightening filled the sky. She was now very afraid and very alone. She hadn't felt this afraid since before she was brought to the castle to live with Van. Feeling this way made her think of her parents. She did miss them, but was glad that someone like Van had found her in all of the rubble of her village. Now she was afraid that she had lost him to. She couldn't bare the violent storm any longer and all of the fear and panic in her body surfaced to her loud cries.

Somewhere unknown in the forest, Van lay on the ground. He had been captured by a band of strange looking men who were looking for someone other than him but he was mistaken for the person they were looking for. They injected him with something that Van did not recognize. When he tried to explain himself, they held him down and told him to not say anything. Then one of the men let go of him in shock.

"This isn't him! This is the king of Fanelia!"

After realizing their mistake, they ran from the scene leaving the king all alone and poisoned.

Now he lay on the ground, weak and very tired. He was afraid now. Afraid of dying all alone in this forest. He couldn't tell if he was in Fanelia or not. He could see that his vision was blurring. He felt a fever creeping up on him. If this poison was going to kill him, he wanted to be in his own country. That was his dying wish, but he knew that he couldn't move now. He would be alone now, all alone in this dark and rainy forest in the middle of nowhere. He felt alone. This was strange for Van to feel weak and alone, but that was all that he could feel. He could only think of one person. He thought of Hitomi. How he wished that she could come and save him. He missed her a lot and now he was going to die and probably never see the only girl he ever loved. He would never know is she was going to come back to him. He tried to contact her with some of the last drops of energy that he had, but couldn't get to her. It was blocked. Then, he thought of his best friend in the world. He thought of Merle. He could remember the day he found her all by herself. He finally realized how she must have felt. He wanted to see her one last time. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. He felt like crying but wouldn't. He just continued to lie there thinking of so many things at once. Then his random thoughts brought him to his country. "Who would take care of it for me? How would they know what to do. There is no heir." He became so worried but he knew there was nothing left now. Nothing to do but wait. That's when he just gave up. He decided to just lay there and close his eyes. He wanted this to happen fast. He didn't want to watch himself wither into nothing. Before he collapsed in to unconsciousness he prayed to the gods one mort time.

"Please great ones, let someone find me. Let someone save me from this hell on Gaea."

Merle continued crying for a very long time. She was soaked and her face was tear streaked by the time she calmed herself down. She knew she had to pull herself together. She had to find him. She decided to continue on her journey. She continued to walk for about an hour or so. The rain had let up so it wasn't as bad. She was still afraid of the darkness that seemed to swallow her up, but she had a lot of new found strength to continue looking for the man she considered her brother. All of a sudden she had a hunch. She would sniff him out. She tried this and could smell a slight scent of his clothing. She followed the slight scent until it grew more stronger. This made her excited.

"Oh Lord Van, I'm coming. I'm almost there. Please be alright."

She slowed down when she seen his sleeping figure. She wondered where his horse was. She also wondered why he looked so pale. Why was he sleeping on the ground. She decided to try to shake him awake. She touched his body and realized that he was burning hot. This made her even more upset and scared. She was sure that this was going to end up being the worst day of her life.

"Lord Van, wake up! It's me! Come on Lord Van, please!"

There was nothing. He wouldn't even budge. She was afraid now. She wasn't sure of what to do. She tried to lift his unconscious body, but it was no use. She needed someone to help her. She then decided to stay with him until the morning and when the first light appeared, she would go back to the castle and get a horse and some people to help her bring him back. She sat there and couldn't even sleep. She just stared at him. She was afraid of him dying. She couldn't wait until the morning fell. She started screaming at the top of her lungs. Screaming so loud that she thought that the whole world would hear her.

"Help!…. Please, please, please help! Someone! Anyone! If they are there, help me please!"

There was nothing. No one would answer her cries. This made her so frustrated. She didn't want her best friend to die. She needed him. He was the only thing that she had left. She had already lost one family. She didn't need to lose anyone else.

When morning finally came, she left Van alone once again. She before leaving gave him some water to cool his lips. Now she would run as fast as her small legs would take her. She would run to the castle and find someone and definitely have some words to say to his advisers for what they had done!

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Hey all, this is my next chappy. Sorry it took so long. Been kinda busy 

and stuff. Hope you are all still interested in reading. Sorry to all those who want me 

to spare Van of his blindness, but I can't do it. I promise though, all will work out in 

the end. Thanks so much for reviewing and please keep doing so. Also, any 

suggestions are welcome!

  
  
  
  


CHAPTER 2

  
  
  
  


After a very long period of running, which seemed longer to Merle, she reached her destination. By this point, she was extremely tired and had no idea of how she was even moving. It had almost been two days since the poor cat girl had slept, but she couldn't.

She ran inside the large castle and for the second time in the last 24 hours, went to see the advisers. She slammed through the door of a large meeting room where they all had been.

"I know where lord Van is and you have to come with me right now! He needs medical attention and he is all alone and with no horse. I told you this was going to happen, but you guys never listen to me. When he wakes up, you'll hear it. That's if he wakes up…"

With her last few words, Merle's eyes started to well up with tears. She was trying to be strong to the advisers so they would get her point, but she knew that wasn't how she truly felt. She was so worried and sad. She needed him to be okay.

"Well miss, we will send some people with you to find him. Allen and a few others can go since they to have been waiting for Van to come back. I am sure that he is alright. He's probably just sick from being out in the cold."

"No trust me, it is deeper than that. He has a weak pulse and a fever. He could be dead by the time we get there. We have to go right away!"

"Okay then, you and the crew leave to get him now. Bring him here and then we will look after his needs. Take Millerna with you to give him as much medical attention as she can for now."

Merle didn't bother to say anything to the advisers. They just seemed way to calm for her liking. She ran out of the room and gathered everyone else. She hurried them to the forest where Van lay still unconscious. On their way there, she told them of how she found him and what his symptoms were. When she was doing this, she could see the fear and worry in Millerna's face. She didn't like that look and she was getting more and more worried about Van by the minute.

When they finally reached the area, they got off the horses and ran to Van's side. He was still unconscious. Millerna looked him over and afterward, gave everyone a look of serious concern and shock.

"We have to get him back right now and we have to hurry. He has been poisoned with something that is rare and it might be too late to save him. If we don't hurry, there will be no way to even attempt to heal him. I don't have the right equipment with me right now and I think that someone older than I and who has more experience should be the one to look at him. His fever is extremely high and his pulse is weak as Merle had said before. I don't know how much longer he can hold out. If we are going to act, we have to do so fast. Lets go!"

They all got on their horses and rode away in silence. All of them were close to Van and didn't want anything to happen to him. Merle had the urge to throw up. Her worst nightmare seemed like it was going to come true.

After their very silent and quick horse ride back to the castle, the took Van to a room. They laid him on a bed and called all of the most powerful healers in the country to look after his needs. The healers had told everyone to leave the room so that they could do a proper examination. To all of Van's friends, it seemed like time was standing still or just going too slow. It seemed like the healers had been in there forever. Merle was becoming extremely impatient and kept fidgeting and pacing around the halls. This was starting to drive the rest of the very edgy group crazy.

"Merle, you have to stop doing that. They will finish when they finish. Pacing will not make time go any faster!"

Merle looked at Allen with an extremely annoyed face. In her mind, he had no idea of how she was feeling. Out of all of the people waiting for a response to Van's condition, Merle was the one who knew him for the longest. She had a right to be pacing and in her mind wanted to claw Allen to bits.

"Look Allen, you're his friend, but you don't know how I feel. Van is like a brother to me and he has to be okay. He has to, he has to, he has to!"

With that, she began to cry loudly. Millerna ran over to her and gave her a big hug. She sat rocking Merle back and fourth trying to get the poor cat girl to calm down. Millerna kind of understood how Merle was feeling. She had lost others in her life and knew that almost losing people was hard too. She to was angry at Allen because of what he had said to Merle. She knew that the poor girl hadn't slept for a few days and if she hadn't slept either and was worried about her best friend, she would be edgy to. She looked at Allen with an angered face.

"Look what you did. The poor girl is all upset. You have to be careful in situations like this. Van is her best friend and she is closer to him than anyone of us. Cut the poor girl some slack. You are suppose to be a knight who is caring and nice. What happened to you!"

Allen went over to a semi calmer Merle and took her hand in his. He looked down at her with a sad expression etched on his face.

"Merle… I am sorry. I know Van means a lot to you. I guess I am just worried too. Can you forgive me?"

"Mmm." She gave a little nod.

"Thank you"

"Merle didn't respond to his thank you. She just sat on the hallway floor and remained silent for a very long time, as did the rest of the anxious group.

After a while, the healers emerged from the room. They told everyone to sit down and began to explain what had happened to the King.

"Well from what we can gather, this poison is one of those hand made kinds. It is not common and is very strong. We drained a lot of it out of his body, but some of it has already done damage. What kind of damage, we are not sure, but it will not be good. He will wake after a while, but we are not sure what kind of shape he will be in. We will just have to wait and see. One thing we do know is that he won't die. Now all we can do is wait for him to wake and take things from there."

After the healers finished talking, everyone sat in silence. No one knew what to say. They all looked down at the floor and Merle again had that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. All of a sudden she started to cry uncontrollably for the third time now. She couldn't stop. Millerna again went to her rescue and kept rocking her back and forth until she fell asleep. After that, Allen carried her to her room and laid her in her bed. They all knew that the poor cat girl needed her sleep and would be able to see Van when she woke up. They didn't want two people being sick. After all of this happened, Millerna and Allen asked if they could go and see Van. The healers said yes and they entered his room. He looked so still, so helpless laying there. Millerna went over to his bedside and touched his hand. He felt so warm with fever. She hated seeing her friend like this and wanted him to wake up. She also wanted Hitomi to magically appear out of the light as she did before. Allen did the same and they both just sat there staring at him. All of a sudden the door opened slowly revealing a very sad but more awake looking Merle. She went to the bed side and got down on her knees. Millerna moved out of her way and Merle took Van's hand in hers.

"Oh lord Van, you have to wake up soon and you have to be okay for me. I don't know what I would do without you. You also have to be okay in case Hitomi comes back. We all know you love her and she loves you. I'm sure that if she were here, she would be just as worried as I am right now."

Allen was sitting there beside Merle and he had to agree with her about Hitomi being able to make this better for Van. Then a thought struck him. He had to find a way to bring her back to Gaea. She would be the only one to make Van feel better when he woke up as specially if the affects of the poison were bad ones.

Everyone stayed with Van for the day. He would open his eyes every now and then, but nothing else. Then all of a sudden he started to stir. Then he began to scream loudly. His eyes were opened but he kept saying that it was so dark.

"Ahhh what's going on. I can't see! It's so dark! Where am I? Someone please, what happened to me? Help! What's wrong with me? Why can't I see?"

Merle tried to calm him down and she lifted a hand to him. He got scared and slapped her.

"Who are you? I can't see you, it's so dark!

"Oh lord Van calm down, it's me, Merle."

He heard her voice and started to relax. She held his hand and talked gently to him while Allen and Millerna went to get the healers.

"Van, you were in an accident. Someone poisoned you."

"I know Merle, I remember that. I was so alone. I didn't think I would ever see you again. Why can't I see you?"

"Well… I… I don't know. The healers said that they got most of the poison out of your body, but they said that there would be some complications or something when you woke up. I am sure that you will be fine. Maybe it is temporary."

"I hope so Merle. The kingdom can't have a blind king."

Merle wasn't sure what to say now. She just sat there with him. She had a bad feeling that this wouldn't just be temporary, but she didn't want to tell her best friend that. Now more than ever, she knew that they needed Hitomi's help, but of course, she was no where to be found.

Van squeezed her hand tightly and began to speak to her.

"Merle? I am so sorry for slapping you. I just didn't know who you were."

"Oh, lord Van, it's alright. It's not serious. I'm sure that if I couldn't see I would do the same."

The door opened and the healers came in. They asked Merle to leave the room so they could assess Van's condition now that he was awake. Merle went back out in to the hall where she sat thinking. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she hoped that things would be alright.

"Oh please, let things be alright."

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued....


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hey all, here is chapter 3. I want to thank some peeps for helping me with this. First of all I have to give AleGnA her spell check credits. I don't know what I would do without her. Next I would like to thank my b/f for giving me the idea of Van being totally drunk cuz of his depression. Last but not least, I would like to thank my reviewers. You guys are the best. As always, please r and r. All suggestions are welcome! 

  
  


Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


For the second time in the last while, the healers came out of Van's room. They looked very down for some strange reason. Merle immediately went to them and asked them what the matter was. They looked at her and said, "I am sorry miss, he will not get his vision back. Van is going to be blind forever. There really isn't too much that we can do about it."

"Merle's eyes filled with tears. She cried and cried and cried. She wasn't sure of how Van was going to be able to keep being a king in such a state of this. She wasn't sure what to do now. She had so many thoughts running rapidly through her head. She suddenly became so scared and nervous. As much as she didn't want to feel what she was feeling, she was scared to be around her king friend. The person that she had known for ever. Just because of his loss of vision. She didn't know what to say or how to feel. Instead of going to her friend and comforting him, she ran from him. She wanted to be as far away from him as she could possibly be.

Van sat alone in his room. He wanted to cry, but felt like it was the wrong thing to do. Wasn't he suppose to be strong and kingly? Why would he cry about something like that. What was the use. Maybe he wouldn't even be able to be king anymore. He wanted to crawl in a whole and die. He couldn't understand why it had to be him. Why wasn't it someone else, who was evil. What did he do to deserve this? He had already lost his brother to his enemy and his parents were dead. What was the use of all of this. Part of him wanted to die, but also part of him wanted to see his beloved Hitomi. He felt that maybe she could make things better for him. Then a thought struck him. She would probably want nothing to do with him now that he couldn't see. He felt useless. He was so afraid. He hated living in this world of darkness. All of a sudden he heard knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is me Tessa, your servant. Is there anything you want sir?"

"No, go away!"

With that, the frightened girl bowed and ran from the king's room leaving him alone once again. It all sunk in now. He would never see the trees, the castle, his people. If he ever had a child, he would never see it. If he got married, he would never see his wife. If he had to fight, he wouldn't be able to. What was his use. All he wanted to do was die. He needed a fix and a quick one. All of a sudden a thought struck him. He called for a servant. The frightened girl came to him and asked him what she could do for him.

"I want some strong Gaean wine. I want a lot of it to and right now! No questions asked 

"O but sir, I I can…"

"Just do it!" Van snapped.

"This is not the way to deal with your problem sir. I know it must be hard, but you must find another way.""You are not me little girl! You don't have any idea of how it feels to be living in a world of darkness. How it feels to maybe lose your place as a king because someone has taken it away from you by taking your sight. You either do it, or no pay and you will be fired!

"Yes sir." With that the girl left the room again and went to get the wine.

Later that night, Van sat with his wine in hand. He was now extremely drunk, but didn't care. He felt good for the first time that day. He hadn't left his chambers so no one but the servant knew what was going on. This was his way to deal with things and if people didn't like it, well then they weren't his real friends. At this point, he just didn't care about anything.

The next day, Merle went to see her friend. She had stayed up most of the night figuring out how to approach him. She had finally came to the conclusion that she was not going to let his being blind scare her away. She knew that he would need her support and she was willing to give it to him. She went to his room and opened the door to see a horrific sight. There was her friend, laying across his bed with bottles of wine strewn on the floor. She was shocked. It wasn't like Van to act this way. She shook him awake and he groaned.

"Mmm…. Who's that?"

"It's Merle and what the hell do you think you're doing?! This is not the king I know. Do you think you can just drink yourself to bits? You are better than this!"

Merle couldn't remember being this mad in a long time. She felt so angered with him. She took a bottle and threw it on to the floor shattering it.

"Merle, what the hell do you care! I am useless now! Hitomi is never coming back and even is she did, I would never see her beautiful face again. She would want nothing to do with me."

"How the hell do you know that? You can't read her mind! We need you to stop this Van. We need a king, you know that?"

"Well how do you know they will even let me stay as the king. I am of no use anymore."

"That's not true!"

"Look Merle, anything you say will not change my mind about this. I am nothing now. My sight was everything and it held everything I cared about with it. I wish that you would just leave me alone. You and everyone else!"

"Well then fine, if that's what you want. I guess 'cause you lost your sight, you don't even care about me anymore!"

With that, she left and slammed the door. She ran through the castle halls looking for Allen and Millerna. When she finally found them, she told them about her encounter with the stubborn king. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Everyone knew what they had to do. They had to find Hitomi and take her back to Gaea. The trick was how to do it.

This stayed on Allen's mind all through that night. He knew that Hitomi was the only one who could help. He sat up trying to think of a way to get to her. Nothing would come to him. Then he got it. He would concentrate just like Van did. He would make his way to the Mystic Moon, tell Hitomi what happened and take her back here to put Van in his place.


	4. Chapter Four

  
  


A/N well here is another chapter for all my faithful readers and maybe some new ones to. I would like to thank AleGnA for proof reading. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Paige Moonsword who kept me going on this story when I was considering taking it off. You are the best girl! This one's for you! I would also like to say thanks to those who read and review me. Your reviews truly mean the world to me and keep me going. Please continue to do so and I hope you Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


Later that night, Allen went outside to prepare to try to go back and get Hitomi. He had prepared and took some food and water in case of getting lost. He told Merle and Millerna what he was doing and now all they could do is stand and watch to see if his plan was going to work. He stood out in the middle of the woods late that night. He closed his eyes and thought of Van and Hitomi. He thought of how much they loved one another. He thought of the Mystic moon and how badly he needed to go there. He concentrated as hard as he could. All of a sudden he felt his body begin to tingle and it felt so very warm. He could feel his feet lifting from the ground. He wouldn't dare open his eyes in case of ruining what ever was happening. He could hear Millerna and Merle cheering in the distance so he figured that everything was working out as planned. He could feel himself drifting further and further away from civilization on Gaea. Part of him was afraid, but in his heart, he knew he was at least trying to do the right thing. He could feel himself floating upward. Then he started to float back down. He felt like it was kind of like a dream. He just kept hoping that he would land where ever he was suppose to. This was his first visit to the Mystic moon and he really didn't know what to expect. All of a sudden his body dropped with a thump. He could feel something digging into him. He was knocked off guard, but when he finally opened his eyes, he saw it. He had made it. The only problem was that he was so high up. That's when he realized it. He was stuck in a very, very large tree.

  
  


Allen wasn't one to admit it to anyone, but he was very afraid of heights. When he had been playing, he had fallen out of a tree as a boy. Now sitting in this large tree, the memories of that fall came flooding back to him. He and his sister had been playing outside and she had dared him to climb the tree. He was only 4 or 5 but he still wanted to show his sister that he wasn't scared. He started climbing and was also getting really tired. Finally he reached the top. She looked up at him and smiled. He can remember her words as clear as a bell.

"Oh, Awwin you are such a great big brother. I am proud of you. You weren't even scared. If that were me, I would be scared. You are going to grow up and be big and stwong. I am wucky to have ou as a big bwover."

He could still remember the way she smiled at him. He would never tell her, but he was really, really scared. He liked the feeling of his sister being proud of him so he didn't want to say anything. He can remember the sick feeling in his stomach as he looked to the ground below him. At that time, all he could think of was how he was going to get down. He just sat there clutching the tree. Then she looked up at him again. He knew she could see the fear in his face. He tried to avert his eyes from hers, but she followed them closely no matter where they went.

'Awwen, are you scared?"

"N-nooo, I am not scared. I don't need to be! I could get down from here if I wanted to. I just… don't want to."

"I think you're scared!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!

"Yes You Are!

"Find believe what you want, I would prove to you that I can get down from here. You just watch!"

"Fine, I will then!"

With that, Allen slowly started to climb down the branches of the tree. His hands were shaking with fear, but he would not give in to it. He needed to prove his sister wrong no matter what. With all that determination, he slowly continued. He was tired from holding on so tight though and all of a sudden lost his grip. He tried to grab back on, but it was too late. He was falling, falling, falling. He closed his eyes and hoped that it would be over soon. Then all of a sudden he hit the ground with a thump. A wave of sharp pain flowed through his entire body before he lost consciousness. The next thing he knew, he was in a comfy bed and had lots of healers looking after him. He woke up and felt the pain once again. He let out a very loud cry. Then all of a sudden his sister came in and sat beside him and took his hand in her small one. She looked at him and started to cry to.

"Awwin, I-I am sowwy. I shouldn't have made you climb the twee. This is all my fault"

"It's alright, I will never climb another tree again!"

Now several years later, he was in the exact same position as before. Sitting on the top of a tree clutching the branches for dear life and looking at the ground below him. He did keep to his promise to his sister. He never did climb a tree, but instead the tree came to him. He was so scared now and didn't want to relive his memories. He took the next initiative and began to scream loudly.

"Hello! Is there anyone out there! I'm… stuck in this…. Tree! I really need to find someone and am not sure of how to get down! Could someone please help me! I have no idea where I am and am afraid of heights! Someone! Help! Please, please, please!

Hitomi had just gotten finished track practice for the day. She and her friend Yukari decided to walk the long way home. They had both had a busy day and figured that a nice scenic walk would do them some good after their practice. Hitomi was happy to be with her friends back on the Mystic moon, but at the same time, missed everyone on Gaea. Many nights, she would cry herself to sleep and pray that maybe she would see her friends soon. She had told Yukari about this strange world several times. She always told her about how much she had missed Van and Yukari would talk about missing Amano. 

After Hitomi's disappearance, the two had gotten very close because they both missed Hitomi so much. After a while, they became a couple. When Hitomi re-appeared, Yukari thought that she would be upset with her because she was dating Amano. Hitomi really didn't care. All she could think of was her true love Van. Now on this beautiful day, their conversation once again went to that strange world. Yukari asked Hitomi to tell her about it once again. She loved hearing this story.

"O Yuki, it was so beautiful. Everyone is so nice. Everyone accept Zaibach. I miss it so much. There were real kings and queens. It was like living in a fairy tale. I wonder how they are all doing. The one I miss most is Van. He was so handsome. I miss everything about him. Even his cockiness. It was kind of sexy."

Yukari giggled at Hitomi's last statement. She wasn't sure what to believe about all of this, but if Hitomi said it was true, it had to be.

They continued walking and could hear a faint screaming in the distance. They stopped and listened closely. They couldn't figure out what the person was saying, but they sounded very distressed. They decided to follow the sound to the screaming person and see if they needed help. When they reached their destination, Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes. There was Allen stuck in a tree and yelling and screaming like baby. She wasn't sure to feel shocked or laugh at him.

"Hello? I know you're down there! Help me down please!"

"Allen? Is that really you?"

"Yes it's me! Wait a second… Hitomi?"

"Yes it's me! I will help you down just a second. She ran and stole a ladder from the people that lived near by and told Allen to climb down it. He did as he was told and when he reached the ground, he gave Hitomi a big hug. Yukari stood there dumbfounded. She was sooo confused. She had never seen this guy before, but yet Hitomi knew him like he was her best friend. Then she saw the sword. She looked from Hitomi to Allen then, back to Hitomi.

"Kay Hitomi, you have a lot of explaining to do for me! Who is that?"

"Oh, sorry Yuki, you will never believe this, but this is Allen. Remember from my stories. The knight that I told you about?"

"Ummm…. Yeah I remember."

Allen walked over to Yukari and shook her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you miss."

"You to."

At this point, Yukari was totally confused and a little afraid of the large sword that he was carrying. She had to be home so she told Allen and Hitomi that she would see them around. With that, she left leaving the two friends alone to talk. That's when his look of happiness turned in to pure seriousness.

"Allen? What's going on? Is everyone alright?"

"No actually, we need you to come back. There is a little problem with Van."

"Oh my goodness! Is he alright."

"No he has well, lost his vision. He has fallen in to a depression and will not listen to anyone. We want you to come back and help him please? I know you love him and I know he loves you. Maybe if you come back, he will change his mind."

"Have they taken his duties as king away?"

"No not yet. He has to prove himself to the high counsel to stay king. He won't do anything though. He has to stay king and we think that you can help us. Please Hitomi. I know it's a lot to ask, but we need you."

"I will do anything for Van and plus, I miss you all. I would love to come back with you."

Only one more question, do you think less of him because he can't see you?"

"No of course not. We learn about blindness in school here. I can help him and I will always feel the same for him no matter what.'

"Well then, you have to explain that to him."

"Yes I know, I can do that and I will."

With determination in her heart, her and Allen stood on the ground concentrating once again on Gaea. The pillar of light came to them and transported them back to the beautiful world that Hitomi had longed to see once again. Now she had to bring Van back to it as well. She knew that now he may never see it with his eyes. She wanted to make him see it with his heart. She would stay with him no matter how long it would take. She also hoped that maybe he would see her in his heart as well. She had a long journey ahead of her, but she was not afraid to face any of the challenges that may arise.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued...


	5. chapter 5

A/N well here's chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy. Any coments and suggestions are welcome. Please r and r!

Chapter 5

hen the pillar of light touched the ground on Gaea, it brought both Allen and Hitomi to Fanealia. They walked to the castle in silence. Hitomi was taking all of the beautiful scenery in. She had truly missed this place and it felt so good to be back here. She almost considered this place like a second home. Everything in Fanealia was so beautiful. The people were so polite. The children were always so happy and care free. She loved all the sights and sounds of this place. She was filled with excitement to see Van and the others. As she and Allen got closer to the castle, the excitement increased. She kept quiet because she was in awe. She had always told Amono and Uki stories about here, but the pictures in her mind were nothing like the real thing. The beauty enclosed her and she felt that for some reason, this was where she belonged. When they reached the castle, a very excited Merle came to greet them. She reached out to Hitomi and embraced her in a hug.

"Hitomi! I am soooooo happy to see you! I missed you Hitomi! Sure Merle looked Happy on the outside,  but Hitomi could see through that Happiness. She knew that her friend was quite nervous, upset and worried about her best friend.

            "Well Merle, it's nice to see you to. How have you been?"

            "I have been really good! I am just…. Worried."

            "I know, it will be alright though. I am  here to see Van. I think that maybe I can make him happy and make him see that he has to stop being all mopey and depressed  and move on."

            "You seem so harsh about it though. He's blind now, what is he going to be able to do?"

              
"Everything he use to do. Just because he's blind doesn't mean that he can't live a normal life. I have a friend on the Mystic moon who's mom teaches blind people all the basic things  that they need to know to live normally. I think Van could do just as well. Haven't you heard of other blind people before?"

            "No not at all. I didn't really think they were capable."

            "O trust me, they are. I  have become friends with some to. I helped my friend's mom teach."

            Merle looked at her with interest and surprise in her eyes. She never knew all of this stuff and was anxious to learn more. She for the first time in a few days had a good feeling inside her. Hitomi had seemed so sure of her being able to help Van. IT made Merle relax just a little.

            "Hitomi? There is something you don't know."

            "What is it?"

            "The people… they don't know Lord Van is blind. He has been in hiding in his room so Lord Van's advisers have just notified the people that he was sick. We didn't want them to dishonor his king because he couldn't see. I am afraid that they will make him leave Fanealia because he can't see. I think that it would break Van's heart if they did that. Even though he is being stubborn, he truly does love this place and her people. Do you think that  you will be able to convince them other wise?"

            "O merle, stop worrying so much. Things will be fine. I am sure that Van will prove himself after a while and show them that he is just like he use to be. It will take some time, but he'll do it if he wants to. I think it is important that the people know though. IT is not faire to leave a country's people in the dark per say. They should know the truth. Maybe some of them will be able to pitch in and help."

            "Wow I never thought of it that way."

            For the entire time this conversation was Taking Place, Allen sat listening to the two girls. He to was quite fascinated in the faith in Van that Hitomi had. He and the girls decided to go in to the castle and see Van. This made Hitomi nervous for the first time. She had a bad feeling that Van was going to push her away because he couldn't see. She knew all to well the guilt that some people felt after loosing their vision. How they always wanted people to leave them on their own. How they didn't want to be a bother to anyone. How some of them even didn't want to live anymore. She wouldn't let Van go down that road. She needed to do what ever it took to help him even if he pushed her away. She fallowed Allen and Merle in to the castle and up to Van's room. She was hesitant though.

            Van sat alone again. This was his newest routine since the poisoning. He wanted nothing to do with the outside world. Part of him wanted out though. He and that other part of him had been arguing about this all day. He had missed his people and the outside of his room but at the same time, felt so useless. He was afraid of rejection from his people. He didn't want them to dis honor him. All of a sudden he heard a knock at his door. It brought him out of his thinking trance.

            "Enter."

            "Hey Lord Van, it is me Merle."

            "I know, I am figuring out this telling of people's voices stuff. I got yours down pat."

            "That's good. I brought you a present. Well Allen Melirna and I."

            "What is it."

            Hitomi stepped in to the room gracefully and went over to Van's bed side and put a hand on his shoulder

            "Hello Van. IT is me Hitomi."

            "Hi h  Hitomi? As in the girl from the mystic moon?"

            "Yes it's me."

            "She reached out to hug him but he pushed her away.

            "No just go now. You don't need to be here. I don't need your pity and your hugs to make me feel better!"

            "But Van, that's not why I am here I am here to h.."

            "I don't care. Go back to your stupid planet! Who even told you that I was…. Blind!

            "Allen came and took me back. He told me that he thought that you  needed me. I want to help you."

            "Well no one should have said anything. I am just nothing but trouble and you have better things to worry about other than a useless nothing like me."

            "Van Fanel stop it!"

            "No you don't understand. For the last time, just go away from me. I don't need you!"

            "Fine then. I only wanted to help you!"

            Hitomi was getting very angry now. She couldn't believe he was saying this to her. She could feel tears also burning in her eyes but  refused to show them. Merle looked at her and decided to try to break the tension between Van and Hitomi.

            "Well Hitomi, how about you come and get some Brunch. We will leave him to his self! At least some of us are glad to see you."

            "Sure why not."

 She looked at Van with angry and sad filled eyes. I only wanted to help you because I care but obviously you don't want to help yourself. I am going to be here a few days if you decide to change your mind. If you care about this kingdom and it's people, you will."

            She quickly moved away from him and her and Merle left slamming the door behind them.

 In the dining room of the castle, Merle Hitomi Allen Melirna and some of the advisers sat. Hitomi was still fuming about what happened with Van and really didn't feel like eating. She had told Allen and Melirna about what he had said.

            "O Hitomi, he'll come around. You know Van, he's just stubborn." Allen said with some optimism in his voice.

            "I know but you see, I thought that it would be easier than this. I have seen other blind  people act like this before but it just hurt that he pushed me away like that. I thought he'd at least give me a hug."

            "Ya Allen you should have seen him. Lord Van can be so mean sometimes."

            Merle hated saying that but she knew that it was true. He a lot of the time didn't think before his actions. Sometimes this worried Merle. She was a afraid that one of these days, he would  get himself in trouble because he never took the time to think about things first.

            "So Hitomi, tell me you are going to stay around to see if he will change?" Melirna asked.

            "Yes for a while. The only way I can help him is if he helps himself first. He has to have the will  to do this on his own. I am full though, could  someone show me to my room? I am really tired and want to be alone for a while."

 Merle got up from her seat at the table and took Hitomi to her room witch was right next door to Van's. After taking her there, she left Hitomi to her thoughts.

            "O Van, please pull through this. Please let me help you."

            Van still sat in his room. He was feeling worse than before. HE couldn't believe he had pushed her away from him. The only girl he ever cared about and he pushed her away. He played back the conversation that they had. He remember all of the harsh words that he had said to her. He could tell he hurt her. He couldn't believe he could do such a thing. He felt so stupid. He could have at least given her a hug. He really wanted to, he was just afraid  though. Of what, he wasn't sure. In his mind, he thought that she would hate him now. HE thought and thought and thought. He could at least try. He decided to go to his balcony. As he walked around his room for the first time, he touched everything. He wanted to get the feel of things and knew this was the only way of finding the door to his balcony. He tried to visualize where it was and fallowed the picture that he made in his mind. With everything he touched, he took it in. He memorized it. The large oak chest that held lots and lots of red shirts because they were his favorite. The door to his closet and several  other things. Finally he made it to the balcony. He sat out there feeling the air hit his face. Smelling the sent of the country. He hadn't realized how nice it felt to just listen to all the sounds of the outside and take in the sweet air. He was always too busy looking to take the time to just listen. It made him feel good inside. That's when it struck him. He wanted to let her help him. He wanted to show his people that he could still be their king no matter what. Now all he needed to do was ask her. He could only hope that she would still help and feel the same.

            Hitomi sat alone on her bed. She finally had the chance to cry. She loved him so much but he had hurt her. All she wanted was for him to try. She laid her head on her big fluffy  pillows and cried. A sudden noise made her stop abruptly. She could hear someone talking to someone else outside her door. Than there was a knock. She tried to wipe the tears off her face and make  herself look as presentable as possible.

            "Come in"

            Van and Merle stepped in to the room. She called his name and told him to fallow her voice. She told him to sit down and asked him what he wanted.

            "Hitomi, I'm sorry for the way I treated you this morning. I really do want your help. Are you still up for it?"

            "Yes Van, I will still help you. You do realize this though. You have to explain what is going on to your people. They will not believe that you are sick for ever."

            "I know, will you…. Help me do that?"

            "It would be my pleasure."

            He reached out his hand for hers. She took his hand and sat with him for a minute. He liked the feeling of her touch. It made him feel hopeful for his future and he from that moment on would put all of his trust in her. If she couldn't help him, no one could.

            Merle looked at the two and smiled. She felt that finally there would be some progress. She knew that she and lots of other people in the castle would sleep tonight.


	6. chapter 6

A/N Well everyone, Here is my next chappy. As always, I would like to thank those who reviewed my story. I am glad that I have readers of this considering how in your face it is. I would also like to say that it is like 1 in the morning here, and so if my grammar and spelling sucks, I am so sorry. I just really wanted to post this for you all and didn't want to wait until tomorrow for someone to proofread it. Well I hope you enjoy this one. As always, comments are muchly welcomed and also any suggestions as well. Well please r and r!

Chapter 6

After their night of making up for lost time and talking, both Van and Hitomi finally decided to sleep. After Merle saw them holding hands, she made fun of them and left them alone to talk. They both knew that they had a lot  ahead of them but they were ready to take It all on, full force. They had discovered in their talks that they would have to talk to the advisers about Hitomi giving Van training. They also had to convince them not to try to find someone else to take his place. Sure they seemed really concerned about their king, but both Van and Hitomi knew that they were thinking of switching him with someone who was sighted. Hitomi was not  going to let that happen. She didn't want to see Van hurt and she knew after all the hurt he had been through, that this would definitely drive him over the edge. The two had decided to talk to the advisers in the morning. Until then, they would rest. They surely would need it.

            Morning came quickly and Hitomi woke very early. She set off to see the advisers. Merle had told them that she wanted to speak to them and they agreed to see her. They didn't want to make Van angry with them. Some of them feared him. She walked in to a large room and sat down at the table with the advisers.

            The eldest of advisers looked at her quizzically.

            "What is it that brings you to us miss?"

            "Well you see,  Van and I have always been really really close friends. When I heard of what happened to him, I wanted to help. I know a person on the Mystic moon who trains Blind or Visually impaired people to live on their own and to have the skills to live a normal life just like everyone else. I am only asking if I can help Van out. I have learned so much from her. I think that I could help  him."

            "We understand what you are saying miss but  do you even think that it is possible for him to even stay king of this country? He has a lot to do and he has to be able to fight as well. Obviously he won't be able to do that. He has no vision and he would be killed instantly."

            Hitomi hated hearing people talk about Van like this. She had so much faith in him and didn't understand why no one else did. It drove her insane knowing that people looked down on him because of his disability. She felt as if they hated him because of it. Before he was blinded by the poison,  everyone looked up to him. They all thought that he was such a great King. It wasn't like he had his sanity or anything like that taken away. IT was only his vision. She realized that she couldn't be angry. She had to try to reason with the advisers as best she could. She needed to find a way for them to listen to her. No matter what it had to be.

            "How do you know that Van couldn't fight. There has to be a way to get around that. His hearing is more accurate because he is blind. Maybe after he gets his other training of how to travel about and read, then I will be able to find a way of maybe teaching him to fight.

            They looked at her and laughed.

            "Sorry for laughing at you but  we really don't see how he could live normally. We don't mean to not have faith in our king but it is very difficult for us to trust what you say you want to do and trust that the king will actually accomplish this."

            "Look you guys must be idiots! There is no one like Van to run this country! You could look far and wide but you would find no one that feels for this place like Van does. Ask anyone, everyone would agree. Just let me try damnit!"

            Hitomi never meant to swear because she knew it was unlady like and she really didn't want the advisers becoming angry with her and dismissing this whole idea. She looked at them with regret in her eyes. They just smiled back at her. This made Hitomi feel strange.

            " Ummm… Why are you guys smiling?

            "Well Mis Hitomi, you seem very eager to attempt to help Van keep his status and make him be the way he  use to be. We want the same thing as well. We realize that there will be no way of just getting you off our backs. We do remember how you were the last time you were here. We think we could give you a chance to help him. You have three months to show us if he can improve. If he does and he can fight, we will let him keep his status. If not, we need to find someone close to the royal family to take his place."

            A smile sprang across Hitomi's face. She felt like a little kid. She wanted to  jump up and down and squeal like a school girl after a hot guy had asked her out. She didn't though. She knew that she had to contain herself. She wasn't totally finished with this meeting. She had to convince them that the people had to know about Van's condition. She had to convince them not to be lying to his country.

            "I have just one more question for you all?"

            "What is it?"

            "Well Van has told me that you told the people that he was ill. You didn't tell them the truth. Don't you think they should know what's really wrong with him?"

            "Hitomi, maybe on the mystic moon, people can know if their leaders are sick but it is different here. We are afraid that the people will be unhappy with Van and look down upon him. We don't want the young King to hurt anymore than he does already. He doesn't need the burden of his people  looking down on him on top of the burden of being blind."

            "How do you know they will be like that. Maybe they will be totally different about it. You  never know."

            "You might be right but we don't think that we should take the chance. Some of them may become very angry and want to overthrow King Van from the throne. We don't want that to happen."

            "So you want to lie to them and mislead them. Eventually someone will find out. It is not right to lie to a country's people at all. Don't you guys have any respect for them? I don't think that Fanealia's people would hurt their King at all. In my opinion, they would help us help Van. I am sure that somewhere else in this country or on this planet, there are other blind people as well. Is all you do is shut them all out?"

            The advisers were speechless at Hitomi's remarks. They weren't sure what to say. They all looked to one another. There was nothing left to say. She had put them in their place and they all knew it. Now all they could do was agree. If they didn't, God knows what would have happened to them in the long run. They didn't want to be blamed if the word got out to the people and the people became upset. They tried to put themselves in the people's shoes. That's when they knew what they had to do.

            "Again little Mis, you are right. The only way to do this is to have Van tell the people on his own. We can't do that for him. If he is going to show them that he is worthy even with his vision loss, he has to do this. I am sure that they would rather hear it from him than us anyway. A lot of them  may not have believed us if we told them. Only on one other condition can you do this. You have to tell them that you are going to help them. They have to put their faith in you and King Van as we have to. The fait of this country depends on you and him now. Now I think that is all we have to say about this matter. He must give his speech in the morning tomorrow. We will send out notices to all the people to meet in the main square of the capital tomorrow. You better tell him what he has to do. You two have a lot of convincing to do tomorrow. Also if this all goes wrong, you are the one to blame. All of this was your idea. You better hope nothing happens to him."

            Hitomi felt angry once again. She couldn't believe they were talking to her like this. All she was doing was helping. She knew it was all for good reason though. She held back her anger once again and told them that she would do what they asked. She left the room silently with all of the advisers staring at her disappearing figure. They were all very very worried. They for the first time, were not sure if they did the right thing or not. Now all they could do is wait and see what would happen.

Hitomi was done being angry now. She felt joy. The closer she got to Van's room, the more excited she felt. She had won and was very proud of that fact. She met Merle on her journey to Van's room and told her the good news. Merle smiled at Hitomi and decided to come with her to see Van. She wanted to see his reaction as well.

            "Hitomi, I knew you could do this. You have saved all of Gaea from a war. This was a simple task for you. Do you really think the people will take it well though?"

            "Well Merle, I am not sure. All I can do is pray that they do. I am very nervous of their reactions though. I hope none of them try to over throw him or even worse asesssinate him. I would be the one to blame if that happened and the advisers made that very clear."

            "Oh Hitomi, I don't think anyone would have the nerve to do that. I think the advisers are just trying to scare you."

            "I hope so."

            They finally reached Van's room and seen that the sign on the door read sleeping do not disturb. This sign meant nothing to the two women though. Neither of them cared if he was sleeping or not. They would definitely disturb his sweet slumber and they would do it in style. They sat outside the room discussing a plan. Hitomi would go in the room and take some of her lipstick and nail polish and threaten Van with it after he refused to wake up as he did every time she tried to wake him. Then Merle would come bounding in the room with a great big bucket of cold water and poor it over top of Van. She would  make sure it was ice water as well. She ran down to the kitchen and got the coldest water she could find. She took it back to Van's room and the two stood by the closed door.

            "You ready Merle?"

            "O most definitely."

            The two girls let out a small mystifus giggle before slowly cracking the door open. They opened it a little more and a little more until they could get themselves inside the room. Hitomi went in first and Merle sat hiding behind the door, bucket of water in hand. As Hitomi crepped  quietly and slowly toward Van's bed, she could feel her heart pounding faster and faster. Meanwhile, Merle sat in the corner trying desperately hard not to laugh. She was never good at being quiet. Finally Hitomi reached Van's bed after what felt like an eternity of creeping around. She quickly and quietly pulled out a small, bright, red, lipstick and started to put it on Van's halfly parted lips. She heard him mumbling and said, "Van, wake up, it's me."

            "No leave me alone."

            "Okay then, what ever you wish."

            Even though he was pretty much still asleep, he could feel something slightly brushing his lips. HE thought that it was just a dream so he let it be. He was too tired to care about anything else.

            After Hitomi finished her beautiful make up job, she stifled a small giggle accompanied with a smile. Now it was Merle's turn to do some serious damage. She couldn't wait. She tried to move as quick and as quiet as she could but it was hard for her. She was soo excited. She loved playing jokes on Van. This joke made things feel like old times. It made Merle feel good and she began to realize how normal things really could be. She reached his bed and let a small drop of water fall on to Van's face. He moved very rapidly and tried to cover himself with his blankets. It was no use because in a matter of seconds, a great big bucket of water was splashed on top of him. He let  out a loud scream.

            Ahhhhhhhhh what the hell was that for!"

            Merle and Hitomi both laughed loudly in unison. He looked so priceless. They had wished that they could have either video taped this or took a picture.

            "I am all wet. You guys are going to get it!"

            "O lord Van, it was sooooo funny. We just had to do it. I guess you won't refuse waking up for us anymore will you?"

            Van just sat up and grumbled to himself.

            Somewhere in the castle, Allen could hear a scream coming from the direction of Van's room. He wasn't sure of what was going on so he decided to go and check on him. He ran through the castle halls until he reached the room. HE could hear laughter and shivering coming from the room. His curiosity killed him so he didn't bother to knock on the door. He walked in to see quite a amusing sight. Van was sprawled out on the bed witch was soaking wet with water and he had bright red lipstick all across his lips. All he could do was laugh allowed. HE laughed so much that he couldn't talk. Everyone in the room was laughing and they were laughing so hard that they could feel pain in their bodies. When the finished laughing Allen said hello to Van. Van also said hello and told Allen of what had happened witch once again threw everyone back in to yet another fit of laughter.

            "Ummm Van?"

            "What Allen?"

            "Do you know that there is bright red lipstick all over your lips? I mean really really bright?"

            'No! Which one of you stupid hudlems did this!!?"

            Hitomi tried to lie but she couldn't.

            "It was me. I think you look rather cute."

            "aaaaaahhhhhh! Cute! Noooooo! I am going to get you for this!"

            Van picked up a pillow and swung it in the direction of Hitomi's voice. He hit her head on. She wouldn't be defeated that easily though. She also grabbed a pillow and started hitting Van. Then she decided to get the others involved so she threw one at Merle. Merle then tossed a pillow in Allen's direction and with a matter of minutes, there were four people laying in a heap on the ground with a whole bunch of pillows surrounding them and Van's room was in a total mess. The servants had heard the commotion in the room and also decided to check out the situation. When they walked in, their mouths dropped. They never in their lives thought that Van, the King of Fanealia, would be laying on the floor with a Night Merle and Hitomi with a bunch of pillows. They looked and Tessa said.

            "Sir, I am sorry to rune your fun but if the advisers see this, they will be very angry. If you would like, we will clean up for you?"

            "No no, that's alright. I think we have it all under control. My little hudlems that I call friends can clean this mess up considering they made it."

            "What ever you like sir. O and sir, nice lips."

            "Van blushed. Don't tell anyone about this okay Tessa?"

            "Yes King Van."

            Wit that, the young girl bowed and left.

            "Now we better get this all cleaned up." Hitomi said.

            "Yes you are right" Replied Van and the rest in unison.

            Everyone helped with the clean up and Hitomi had taken Van in to a room next to his to tell him of what the advisers said to her.

            "Well Van, they will let me train you after a lot of convincing. It took a lot and they can really get on a person's nerves."

            "O I know."

            "There is only one catch though."

            "What's that?"

            "Well you have to tell the people of your blindness on your own. They said that they will not do it. They also want me to tell them of how I am going to be able to help you."

            "So then, what's the problem with that?"

            "Oh nothing. I just wasn't sure that you would feel comfortable doing that so quickly."

            "How quickly?"

            "Well…. Tomorrow morning. The messages have been sent out."

            "Okay then. Tomorrow it is then. We can do this."

            "Van?"

            "Hmmmm?"

            "I am glad you are taking all of this in stride like you are."

            "Well I have help from a very good person."

            Hitomi blushed at his last words. It made her heart feel warm. She knew that she loved him, but she wanted to leave that alone for now. She was just happy that he was being a good sport.

            "Well Van, I try my best."

            "I know you do. I know that all too well."

            With that, the two sat down and started planning for the next day's big event. They knew that they had to be very convincing and it might be one of the hardest tasks that they had ever had to complete. All they could do was hope and pray to the gods that things would go as planned.


	7. chapter 7

A/N Well here we go again. Chapter 7 just for all my readers. Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys are great! Sorry it took me like a week to update. School has kept me extremely busy.Also sorrys if there are a lot of grammar mustakes. I am writing this really late at night and tried my best to edit as best I could. It may be a little bit until I  update again because my computer has to be sent away for fixing but please, keep reading and wait patiently for my update once again. Also keep reviewing to. Your reviews are what keep me writing this because in my mind, it sucks. Well here we go. Please r and r and all comments are welcome!

Chapter 7

Van and Hitomi had  spent most of the day and night planning how to approach the people of Fanealia and to tell them about Van's blindness. They had finally decided to get some sleep and morning had came upon them rather  quickly. To Hitomi, it felt like she had only been sleeping for a short period of time. She got up and got dressed in her normal clothing for the time being. She really didn't feel like being all fancied up at the time. She had all day for that. She was nervous and wanted to at least  stay comfortable for a little while. She decided to go and see if Van was awake. She ran out of her room and, went to the room next door. She knocked lightly on the door and heard a groan from the other side.

            "Van, are you awake?"

            "mmm…… no…. too early…"

            "Van you have to get up. We have a major speech to do! If you don't get up, I will pull what I pulled yesterday. At least this time, you have your warning!"

            "I know I know, I am awake. There is no need for soaking me two days in a row."

Hitomi had to laugh at his statement. She could remember the expression on his face. So funny…

            "Hurry up and get dressed. I want to practice first kay?"

            "Sure hitomi, just give me a few minutes."

            She turned away from his door and walked down the long hallway to the dining room to get some breakfast. There  Merle and Allen sat waiting for her. Milerna had been really  busy today so she decided to eat breakfast alone. She had to go to one of the homes in Fanelia and heal an elderly lady. She was doing her medical practice. This healing would be her final test. IF she passed what she needed to pass, she would have her medicine licence. The night before, she had promised Hitomi that she would be there to hear her and Van's speech. She had said that she would support them fully. Allen and Merle had also said the same thing along with a lot of the people in the castle. Everyone cared very deeply for Van and had all the faith in the world  that he would progress quickly. They all knew that he made a great king and so therefore, felt that they had nothing to worry about. Knowing this, made Hitomi feel a lot better about  what she and Van had to do in a number of hours. All she could do now was eat her food, wait for Van and rely on the support  from her friends. After the speech that the two would give, she would wait to see the people's reactions. She and Van had decided to make this an interactive speech. She had told Van about press conferences on the Mystic moon and thought that if the people could ask questions, it would make the news a little easier on the people. He had agreed to this and Hitomi had told him that she would do a lot of the answering for him. This made Van feel better. Now they would have too wait and seThey would have to hope that Van's people would understand and let him stay as king. They had to hope that they would not over throw him or even worse try to get rid of him. The thought had crossed Hitomi's mind that Maybe some evil forces that still existed from zyboc, would try to over throw him or take  over his country while he was in training. She didn't think this would happen because after the destiny war, a lot of them were either killed or gave up on trying to keep the evil zyboc empire going. They had rebuilt and became a better country and were working on peace talks with the other countries of Gaea including Fanealia. Even though she knew this information, she wasn't totally convinced. She felt like she had to help give the biggest speech in the world. The more she thought about it, the sicker she felt. She had been sitting at the table for only about 10 minutes but she felt sicker and sicker by the moment. She didn't feel much like eating and told both Merle and Allen that she wanted to go for a walk. They hadn't been talking to her much anyway because they were too busy stuffing their faces with the greatest food in the land. She got up and went outside to one of the palace gardens to sit. She sat by a water fountain and tried to relax and calm her nerves. It was working. That's when she remembered about Van. He had probably been looking for her. She decided to go to his room and se if he was still in there or, if he tried to wonder off on his own. Sure enough, he literally ran in to her coming down the hall. Not cluing in to who he ran in to, he apologized and blushed deep red.

            "Van, it's me. It's alright."

            Hitomi speaking to him only made him blush more. Of all the people  for him to run in to, why was it her."

            "Oh Hitomi, I feel like such an idiot."

            "Don't feel that way. It's part of your life now. You won't always run in to people, but it will happen occasionally. They will probably just brush it off. Sorry if I startled you though."

            "You didn't. At least it was you and not some poor little kid though."

            Hitomi couldn't help but laugh. He really was trying to make the best of all of this. She was kind of shocked by his sudden change of heart and the fact that he was still sticking with the learning, even though he got frustrated and embarrassed sometimes. The two finally stopped laughing and went in to the study to practice their speech.

            Outside, the people started to gather early. The advisers couldn't believe the turn out. They looked from the castle and could hear some of the people talking. They all sat there and paid attention to what the people were saying. They wanted to tell Hitomi and Van what the general mood would be like before the speech.

            "I wonder why the king asked us to the square today. I had heard that he was sick. I hope he isn't going to die or anything."

            "Ya really though. We will all have to wait and see what comes of this speech."

            "I wonder what he is sick with though?"

            "Not sure. Maybe that's what he is going to tell us."

            "You know what I heard though?"

            "What?"

            "The girl from The Mystic Moon was back. Maybe he wants to marry her."

            She comes from a world that is cursed though. He would never want that would he. What if she cursed here to by being here."

            "I don't think so. I don't even know if it is  true. It's just what I heard. Plus I remember stories of his mother being a draconian and the people just learned to deal with it. Van's father muchly loved his mother. If he loves the girl from The Mystic moon, there really isn't much we can do. I don't think that is what is going on though. The last time she was here, she was out and about talking to the people. This time it is different. I am sure that if that was the case, she would have at least came to help us with the rebuilding or something."

            "That's true, I just feel that the curiosity is getting the best of me. The speech is soon though."

            "Hmmm yes it is."

            The advisers couldn't believe what they had heard from that conversation between the two ladies in the square. They had to laugh though. They knew how off the two girls were. All the advisers could do now was hope that this wasn't going to be too much of a shock for them. One of them decided to go and tell Van and Hitomi to be ready. The speech would be given in fifteen minutes.

            Back outside, the excitement  and curiosity of Fanelia's people was growing. It was finally time to give the speech. Hitomi decided to take this opportunity to show Van what Sighted Guide meant. She had to walk him outside the castle and for the time being, this was still unfamiliar territory to him. She told him to hold her elbow and walk one step behind her. He did as she asked, and they walked outside to the square. Hitomi would tell him when ever there were steps. As the continued to walk, the nervousness between them was building. They reached the square and a loud trumpet was heard. The trumpet played, and the two walked through the square. The people looked at them both with interested and curious eyes. Their expressions were of confusion and shock. In the crowd, Hitomi could hear people whispering about how  she had returned. They were also whispering about the fact that she went ahead of the King, and that he was holding on to her. No one in the crowd understood why this was. They finally reached the large platform in the middle of the square. Hitomi told Van to step up the stairs and they stood beside one another. The people looked at the king and bowed to him. He began to talk.

            "Good afternoon my fellow sidisins. I am sure you are all inquiring to why I have asked you to come here today. I know that my advisers had told you that I had fallen ill. That was true. While away, I was poisoned. When I was found and rescued, I was taking back here. I had been unconchase because of the tole that the poison was leaving on my body. All the highest healers of the country were sent here to attempt to drain the poison out of my body and cure me of my illness. Their attempt was almost completely successful. There was only one thing wrong when I woke up. I woke up in total darkness. The poison had gotten in to my body rather quickly and had taken my vision. Now I am blind and probably will never see again. I wanted to be able to tell you this on my own. I am only asking that you all try and understand this situation. Just because I cannot see you, does not mean that I cannot take care of this country. I am just as capable as all of you. I am sure that you all are wondering why Hitomi is joining me today. When she had found out about my illness, she transported herself back to "Gaea, and offered to help me get better. She knows how to teach blind people because she has seen it done before. She has offered to train me right here in Fanelia. This means that I do not have to leave my people and will be able to oversee my duties as King. If anyone here has questions, Hitomi and I would be glad to answer them."

            A long silence filled the air after Van finished his speech. Everyone looked so shocked and surprised. Some of the people were crying and throwing flowers on to the platform. Most of the people were very confused and were not sure what to think. Some of them were very skeptical and had no faith in Van running the kingdom sightless. Finally, someone walked over to the platform and wanted to ask a question.

            "How will you fight for our country  like it is your duty to do so?"

            "Hitomi will be answering these questions for you. Address them to her."

            "To answer your question miss, I am not quite sure right now. I am going to teach him all the basics of living life sightless first, then I will converse with his trainers and try to see if we all can come up with a plan to teach him to fight."

            The girl looked at Van and then went back to her place in the square. Another man asked another question.

            What will happen if you can't take on all of these things?"

            "Unfortunately, they would have to find someone that was close to my family to take my place. I don't want this to happen so I promise you all, I am going to try my best to be the best I can be despite my blindness."

            The man looked satisfied and sat down. Both Van and Hitomi had expected a lot of questions. There really wasn't that many though. The question period lasted about ten minutes. After it was over, the people left the square. Hitomi and Van went back in to the castle and decided to talk about how they felt it went. They had to also do this with Van's advisers. Everyone went in to the large meeting room and sat down. An adviser decided to start the meeting.

            'Well I don't think your people expected this sir."

            "No me neither. They all seemed so sad, so disbelieving in me. Some even seemed angry. For the first time in my life, I could feel that. I could sense the tension in the crowd as Hitomi and I walked through the crowd."

            "What did you think Hitomi?"

            "Well like Van says, they seemed shocked and surprised. We really have to put a push on though. We have to empress them and we have to do it a lot. Some of them looked very angry and I felt that they didn't want him to even try."

            "Well Hitomi, we told you this would happen."

            "I know that, but you see, I know Van will be able to do this. If I didn't believe in him, I wouldn't have even offered to teach him."

            Van had to smile at her sweet words. After the speech he just gave, he felt kind of low. Hearing her say them words filled him with that inner strength he had been feeling since he apologized to her. He knew that if everyone stopped believing in him, she  never would.

            "Van, do you think you can pull all of this off quickly?"

            "I am willing to try."

            "I want you both to know that there will be a lot of gossip for a while. The people will not believe in him until they see something good."

            Hitomi knew exactly what the advisers were saying and she nodded at them. She didn't care. She knew he could do this. She looked at the eldest adviser straight in his eyes and made a statement that he couldn't resist to answer.

            "Not to put you on the spot sir, but do you believe in him?"

            He felt his heart go in to his throat. He wanted to believe in the King, but was not sure to or not. Yet another silence fell over the room this time. The man knew what Hitomi wanted to hear, but couldn't bring himself to lie. He had to tell her and the King how he felt exactly. He decided to not make the silence last any longer. He began to speak.

            "I do and I don't. I am skeptical but I am willing to give you this chance. I want proof though."

            "O sir, don't worry, you will get it."

            "That's good. I think that is all for now. You all may go now."

            Hitomi could sense that she  struck a nerve. The advisers never ended a meeting this quick. She didn't care though, she wanted to talk to Van alone anyway. The two stood up and walked out of the castle and back to Van's room. He opened the door and they both walked inside. Hitomi sat down on the bed and told Van to join her.

            "Van? Are you alright?"

            "I don't know. I feel so strong, then I feel so weak. I am not sure how to feel right now. Half of me says not even to try. A lot of my people don't even believe in me! I need that belief!"

            "I know Van, you can do this though. Everyone who really cares about you believe in you. I am sure that a lot of your people do believe. Don't let any of your stupid advisers or anyone else for that matter, get in the way of what you want and can accomplish."

            He smiled widely at her. She noticed this and looked in his eyes lovingly. She really did love him and someday, yes someday, she would tell him that. She would keep him and have him all to herself. Now she had to stop staring at him and help him achieve what he needed first. She thought in her mind, "All good things must wait." With that, she reached over and gave him a hug. This made him blush lightly.

            "What?"

            "Oh nothing Hitomi. I just didn't expect it."

            "Sorry if you didn't want me to do that."

            "No no, I don't mind. It actually… made me feel better."

            Now it was Hitomi's turn to blush. That was what she was aiming for. She wanted to make him feel good. She wanted to make him feel strengthened. If hugging him was what it took, she didn't mind.

            "Hitomi?"

            "Hmmm?"

            "Thank you."

            "For what?"

            "For being here for me. For helping me through this. Today was hard. I  don't usually like to admit that to anyone, but you are different. You aren't just anyone."

            As if on queue, the door burst opened and Merle ran in.

            'Van Hitomi, guess what guess what guess what!"

            They both laughed and said in unison, "what Merle!"

            "Milirna got her medicine license. Isn't that great?"

            "Yes merle, that's wonderful. What does that have to do with us though."

            "She wants to know if you guys want to come with her and Allen to celebrate?"

            Van looked in Hitomi's direction.

            "Well it is up to Van. IF he wants to, we can."

            "Do you think it is a good idea?"

            "Ya actually. This will make the people realize that you are just like you use to be."

            "Good point, lets do it!"

            Everyone left the castle and started off in to the down-town area of Fanelia. They wanted to eat out so they did just that. Occasionally, people would stair because of the news, but nothing much was said to them. There was the occasional whisper, but nothing serious. Hitomi had told Van to ignore it and he did just that. It ended up that the evening went great. Great until they got back to the castle. When they reached the castle, they were met outside by an adviser who looked very frusterated, mad and also concerned.

            "Sir, we have been getting calls from across the country. It is completely split in half. A lot of people want you out of power because of your blindness. They all think that even trying is stupid and tomorrow, they are all going to meet in the square and protest against you being in power. I told you both this would happen!"

            Van looked hurt and angered at once. The adviser could see that in his eyes.

            "Sir, I know this isn't what you wanted to hear. Maybe you should seriously reconsider this training idea, and just go and live a non royal life. It would be much easier on you. You wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. You could live the life you have always wanted to live. You probably would be much  happier that way."

            Hitomi was getting very very  angry. She was beginning to feel the veins in her head preparing to pop out at any minute now. She tried to control it.

            "Sir, you know that if this girl didn't give you the idea of still trying to hold responsibilities of being King, you wouldn't have this problem. If you want to blame anyone, blame her."

            "Look here mister! I want to help him. That is a lot more than you. You shouldn't even be on this damn advisers counsel. You obviously don't care about his feelings! I knew people would be against this and so did he. IT is something that we have to deal with. Get the hell out of the perfect world you have created in your head. There are a lot of things that peopled don't agree with but that doesn't mean we stop doing them. He is the one who has to make decisions for his life, not you!

            Van couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that she was going this crazy over him. At the same time, he felt angry at this advisers for blaming her for this problem. HE was the one who let her help him. She only offered. The adviser just stood there shocked and silent.

            "Look she is right! Don't blame her. This was my idea to. I want to be helped.  Yes I care that my country is split in half but things will be fine in the end. I know that. Stop worrying about me and like Hitomi said, wake up!"

            With that, he nudged Hitomi and the two walked briskly  in to the castle, leaving the adviser on his own. Hitomi took Van to his room in silence. Neither of them knew what to say to one another. They stopped at the door and Hitomi looked at Van questioningly.

            "Van, I was just wondering if you were going to give up. I want to know the truth. Do you see a point or are you just doing this to make me happy?"

            "I want to stay King of this country. I am doing this, because I want to. I love this country and will not see it go in to the hands of someone outside my family. My parents wouldn't want that either. I need to keep this ploace going. I need to stay in power. Yes sometimes I want to give up and it flashes through my mind but like I told you earlier, you are the one who stops me every time. I am glad you are hear Hitomi, so so glad."

            "Me to Van, I really missed you."

            "I missed you to. It is getting late though, I have to go to sleep. We have to start training early in the morning. I want to be able to empress my people as soon as possible."

Part of him didn't want her to leave but he knew that he had to let her go. He wasn't sure of her feelings, and didn't want to make his completely noticeable. HE k knew that if he didn't make her leave now, that he would probably end up kissing her. He didn't want to make a suddel move like that. HE wasn't sure if she had someone else on the Mystic moon, and he didn't want to upset her in any way.     "Oh Van, you are amazing. That's the spirit."

            "Goodnight Hitomi."

            "Night."

            She walked to the next room, opened the door and flopped down on her bed. She replayed that conversation in her head. She realized something at that moment. He looked so sincere when he told her he missed her. IT made her smile. Maybe he did love her like she loved him. Just maybe. Until things were cleared up, she would have to wait and see. With that, she drifted in to a sweet dream of her sweet love.


	8. chapter 8

A/N Hello everyone. Here's chapter 8. Thanks  to those who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this one. Sorry it's so short. Anyway, please r and r! Any suggestions are welcomed.

Chapter 8

            Hitomi woke to the first light with a nervous feeling. She could hear a commotion coming from outside the castle. She got up slowly and opened her curtains to look out the window to see what was going on. The sight that she saw shocked her. There were lines of people standing outside the castle protesting Van's being King. She could see guards trying to hold them off. There were so many of them. She couldn't believe her eyes. They wanted him out of that power. She couldn't believe how many people didn't believe  in him. This made Hitomi worry so. She was  afraid of him giving up when he found out about the people. She knew what he had to do. She had to go in there before he woke up and heard the news from someone else. She had to keep him going. Today was the day they were finally suppose to start their training.  She had to keep things going on schedule. She knew he could do it and she wouldn't let him give up. Not now, not ever. She got dressed for  the day and brushed her hair, tying it in to a bun on her head. After this, she looked in the mirror and was happy with her appearance. She opened her door and walked toward Van's room. She stood silently by the door just listening to see if he was awake. He wasn't, so she slowly turned the knob to open the door. She could hear him stirring at her actions. She walked in and closed the door quietly. She walked over to Van's bed and shook him slightly.

            "mmm… Who's that…"

            "Morning sunshine, it's me Hitomi."

            "Why must you wake me up so early today?"

            "Because, today is the day you start training. Aren't you excited?!"

            "Sure Hitomi. I just don't understand why you get up so damn early!"

            "Well you see, I don't want to waste  such a beautiful day."

            "Beautiful ha?"

            "Mmmm very."

            Van had an idea bruing in his mind. He wanted to get her back for what she and Merle had done to him. He reached out and grabbed Hitomi's waste pulling her down beside him on the bed. After this, he began to tickle her all over. He was having so much fun because he knew how much Hitomi hated being tickled.

            "Van! Stop! Please!  That tickles! Let me up!

            "See what happens when you wake up a king from his slumber? You see what you get now? Promise never to wake me up again?"

            Hitomi giggled uncontrollably. She didn't even remember why she had woken  him up. IT felt so good to her to be beside him. She decided to give him what he wished for.

            "Find fine, I won't wake you up no more. Now will you stop tickling me now please?"

            "Yes my dear. Now was that too hard?"

            Hitomi sighed and laid beside him. She took it in. Then she was reminded by why she was here in the first place. She had to tell him. She let out a deep sigh and began to talk to him.

            "Van, you have to know something. There are people outside protesting against you."

            "I figured as much."

            Are you going to give up?"

            "No why?"

            "Well you see, I just thought that you might have wanted to cuz of them."

            "Nope. I made you a promise. I plan on keeping it . You have to stand up for other blind people of this world, like so many have on earth."

"I know, that's why I am doing this."

            "I am so glad Van. You need to do this. You have to prove your self."

            "Yes Hitomi, I do.

            That's when she realized it. She was still laying beside him in his bed. She began to blush and move away slowly.

            "Hitomi? What's wrong? Why are you moving away from me."

            Ahh… Well… you see.. Umm… Van? I… a am… laying beside you in your… b bed.."

            "And what's the problem with that? It's not like we are doing anything wrong. We aren't even that close together. Well sorta…"

            "If anyone seen this, they would freak."

            "No one will see."

            "You mean you don't mind this?"

            "Nope I actually like it."

            She began to blush deep red again. She felt her heart flutter in her stomach. She couldn't believe it. He didn't mind her laying beside him. She had no idea of what to say next so they just lied there in silence. All of a sudden they could hear loud feet approaching Van's room. There were people. They were coming. What was going on? She immediately snapped out of her wonderful trance, and  jumped out of his bed and stood on the floor. She could hear them approaching closer and closer.

            "Van? I think they have taken over the castle. They are coming to take you from me. They want you gone."

            "What do we do?"

            "I don't know! I am scared."

            "It will be alright. We'll figure something out."

            Then she was struck with a vision. She saw them. They were flooding the castle and all of them  came in Van's room. They tried to take he and Hitomi away. There were so many of them. That's when she saw a big bright light. It surrounded both Van and Hitomi and lifted them away. She knew what to do now. She had to take him back to the Mystic moon. Even if it were only for a little while. She had to protect him. She had to protect her love. He had already been through so much, he didn't need this to. The thing was, how did that light appear. Before she could get that answer, she was taken out of the vision. There was no time to think. She took  Van's hand in her's and she wished as hard as she could to go back to the Mystic moon.

"Hitomi, What's going on?" All of a sudden, the light appeared. That's when he understood. He could feel the heat from the light. He could feel himself ascending from the castle. He could feel the feeling of flight. It was so warm, so quiet, so peaceful. Then the feeling of descending reached his body. He knew what was happening. He could also feel her hands holding on to his. IT felt so warm, so wonderful to him. He felt so much love for her but wasn't read to tell her. He couldn't. They landed on the ground feet first. Hitomi opened her eyes and, immediately let go of Van's hands. This shocked him slightly but, he let it go. He didn't want to cause tensions. She stood there thinking. She didn't think of the consequences before this. She wasn't sure what to do now. All she knew was that now she would have lots of explaining to do but she would get around to that later. For now, she would just relax and be happy that she  saved him. As the two stood there, they  both knew  there would definitely be an adventure ahead.


	9. chapter 9

A/N Here's another chappy for ya! Your reviews kept me writing away. I wasn't going to write this this quick but o well. I hope you like this one! Please R and R. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9 Here they were, on the Mystic Moon. Hitomi knew exactly where they had landed. She had to find somewhere for them to stay. She had an idea. She would go to Eukari's house and see if they would stay there. Uki had known everything about Gaea so this was a brilliant idea. That way, Euki's mom could meat Van, and maybe even start his training on earth. The began to walk away from the track and toward Euki's house. "Hitomi, where are we going?" "Do you remember the girl I was telling you about? The one who's mom is a teacher for the blind?" "Ya why?" "Well she's my best friend. We are going to see them. If I went home, my mom would get all crazy and protective of me and I can't have that. If that happens, when the time comes for us to go back to Gaea, I will not be allowed to go." "Oh I understand." "I am glad. Uki and her mom are really nice to!" "That's good." Back on Fanelia, the guards had managed to get all of the people out and away from the castle. Several of them were arrested and thrown in prison for what they were trying to do. That's when they all noticed it. King Van was no where to be found. Nor was the girl from the mystic moon. "I wonder where they went?" "Not sure, he better come back though. Do you think that girl may ave taken him home to her planet." "Maybe if she felt the need to." "She might have been trying to save him." "You are right. He needs to be here though. He has to run this country. We need to find a way to get in contact with him." "Yes we do. I will speak with Merle, she may know what to do." "Good idea." Hitomi and Van had finally reached Euki's house. Hitomi realized that it was really late at night but, she couldn't help it. She needed a place to stay and she was sure that Euki wouldn't mind. She rang the doorbell, and waited for a response. She could hear feet coming closer from inside the house. Euki opened the door. She looked surprised. "Hitomi! Your back!" The excited girl grabbed Hitomi and embraced her in a huge hug. Yes, I am here now. I brought someone with me though. This is Van Fanal. I had to leave because Van got poisoned and he needed me. I found out that he had lost his sight and, I offered to train him on his planet. The only problem was that some of his people didn't approve of him being king. We had to flee the planet in case of Van dying. I had to save him. I took him here through the pillar of light. We will probably only stay a short time though. We need your help. We want to know if we can stay here for a while please?" "Sure Hitomi. Mom won't mind. Infact, she might be able to help him to!" "Ya really though, she's better at this. Is there a spot in the school for him for a while?" "There must be. I will ask her in the morning. Come on in." Eukari had realized that she had not introduced herself properly. She turned to Van and said hello to him. She told him her name and he did the same. They shook hands. Euki made a bed for Van on the couch and, her and Hitomi slept upstairs in her room. Hitomi had promised to rescue Van from the lonely couch in the morning. He laughed and they all said goodnight. Hitomi and Eukari ran upstairs. They went in to her room and got ready for bed. "Hitomi, he seems so nice. I can't believe there is a real King in my house!" "Well there is. You don't have to bow or anything though. We are friends of his. IT doesn't matter if we bow or not. He's not all uptight about that." "Cool. I just can't believe this. It's sooo cool! I missed you so much Hitomi." "I missed you to Euki. "So how's he taking the Vision loss?" "Well it's alright. When I got there, he was really sad and depressed. He kinda pushed me away." "awww, that's so sad." "Ya I just feel bad. I have taken him from everything he knows and loves. He is blind and is now in another world." "He seems like the strong type Hitomi. He will do fine. I can tell. I have seen people like him before." "I hope so Uki, I really hope so." "Have faith in him girl. You need to keep believing in him. If you don't, he has nothing to hold on to. He needs you now more than ever. "O my goodness! You sounds so. so grown up or something." "hahaha I try." "Cool." "So little missy, I am all done being mature. Did you tell him you loved him yet? Did you did you did you?" "No! Shhh. He has good hearing. He may not be sleeping down there. He may hear you." "and that's a problem why?" "Well, I am shy. I want to tell him. I just don't think that now is the right time." "Sure sure, you're always making up excuses!" "Euki, no I don't!" "Yes you do!" Hitomi took to her favorite tactic and began throwing pillows at her friend, who in return, threw them back. "Ha! Take that!" The two heard a noise coming from downstairs. They both looked at one another in worry. "Hitomi, He doesn't know where he is going down there. We have to stop him before he hurts or breaks something!" The two girls bounded down the stairs to check on Van. "Van!! What are you doing?" "O nothing. I could hear you guys so I wanted to go and join the fun." "I see. Well in that case?" Hitomi looked at Eukari and they both threw a pillow at Van. They began to giggle as they seen him begin to throw pillows back at them. A great pillow fight erupted in the downstairs of the house. Everyone involved in the war of the pillows neglected to remember that there was still someone sleeping in the house. Euki looked up from her spot on the floor to see her mother staring back at her. "Eukari, what is going on down here!" "Sorry mom, Hitomi came back. She took a friend with her. His name is Van. He is from Gaea." "Right. Well why are you all having a pillow fight in my living room?" "We were just having fun. I am sorry to wake you up." "Sure, it's fine. I am glad to see you Hitomi." "Same to you to." "So tell me about your friend." "His name is Van Fanel. He is from Gaea. He lives in the Kingdom of Fanelia. He was poisoned by a ban of bad people who had mistakened him for someone else. The poison had gotten in to his eyes, taking away his vision. I was asked to go back to Gaea and see him so I did just that. When I learned of what had happened, I offered to train him. It upset a great number of his people that he wanted to stay King. They came to the castle and were going to kill both of us. We fled back here and now we are in your living room laying on the floor surrounded by pillows. I was hoping that you would let us stay here for a few days? Maybe you could have a spot for him at your school for the short time. I would really like it if you could help him train a bit?" "Oh, that's not a problem. I am going to bed for now. We will discuss everything in the morning. Keep it down all of you!" "Yes maam!" "Goodnight" "Goodnight" Hitomi and Uki cleaned up the pillows in the living room. They all decided to sit up talking and watching movies that night. Eventually, Eukari got tired and said that she was going to sleep. Hitomi had told her that she would be up in a bit. Now there were just two of them left. IT was Van and Hitomi. She sat close to him on the couch. She felt so tired but didn't want to leave him alone. "Hitomi?" "Hmmm?" "You're tired aren't you?" "Yes Van, I jus don't want to leave you alone here. I am sorry I even brought you here. I feel like I have messed everything up. If it weren't for me going back, you would still be in your happy home! I am such an idiot." "Shhh. stop. I am glad you came. I'm glad you offered to help me. Hitomi, you saved me. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me. You are so wonderful. I truly mean that." He reached out to put his arms around her. She accepted and they embraced in a hug. They stayed like that for a long time. Hitomi snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep. Fast asleep in the arms of the man she loved dearly. Soon he would find out. Soon soon. Van just sat there, holding her gently in his arms. He couldn't sleep. He wanted to watch over her. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable and okay. He decided to lift her up and lay her straight down on to the couch. He put a pillow under her head and wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm. Then he took the extra blanket and pillow and lay on the floor in front of the couch. He heard her stir and moan a little but soon, she was sound asleep again. He whispered out loud to the sleeping girl. "I know you can't hear me, but I love you. I really love you." After saying those magical words that she didn't hear him say, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


	10. chapter 10

A/N Here's my next Chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews. Any suggestions are welcome. Please R/R!

Chapter 10

            Hitomi woke early the next morning, to the blinding sunlight coming in to the room from the huge picture window. She opened her eyes and felt a sharp burning of pain go through them. She cursed Eukarri for having such a huge window directly in front of her couch. Wait a second couch? I'm on the couch? I did… O shit!… She jumped up abruptly and looked around her. For a second, she didn't see Van. Then she looked to the floor and he was sleeping peacefully. She stared at him with loving eyes. She thought that Van looked soooo cute when he was sleeping. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Then she thought back to the night before. She remembered now how she ended up on the couch. She had fallen asleep in his arms. She couldn't believe it. She blushed. Then she heard someone walking around  from the upper floor. She was stuck now. Surely Eukarrie was going to say something to her. She heard the person bounding down the stairs. That's when she  definitely knew it was Eukarri. She tried to pretend she was sleeping, but it was no use. She huddled tight under the blankets and covered her head with them. She didn't want to show her friend her blushing face.

            "I know you are awake in there."

            "No no I am still sleeping."

            "You lyre. I see you and Van slept down here last night. I thought you were going to stay in my room with me. I take it you guys had fun?"

            "Euki, it's not what you think?"

            And what is it that I do think Hitomi?"

            "I don't know but it is not that."

            "Sure sure, now show yourself before I demand you do so with a pillow!"

            "What is it with you and pillows?"

            "I don't know. They get your attention I guess. Or… I could… wake up Mr. Lover boy here and, he could tickle you out of those blankets of yours?"

            "I'm up, I'm up! Don't wake him up. He looks  kinda cute like that."

            "That's true. Mom will be up soon. Then we can go to the school and show him around."

            "Yeah, do you think he'll fit in?"

            "As long as we don't let on that he's from a different planet and that he's a King, things will be just fine."

            Cool."

            Eukarri's mom came down the stairs and smiled at Hitomi. Did you have a good sleep down here on the couch?"

            "Ha? You… saw me?"

            "Yes, don't worry, I thought it was kinda cute. You sure you guys aren't going out?"

            "Yes!"

            Hitomi started to blush bright red.

            "Awww, isn't that cute. Well if you two aren't together yet, I think you should be."

            This made her blush even more. Everyone saw Van start  to wake up. He jumped up quickly, trying to remember where he was. Then he remembered, immediately relaxing.

            "Hey Van!"

            "Hey Eukarri, how are you?"

            "Oh, just fine. I am sure that you are better though. I see that Hitomi chose to sleep down here with her's truly?"

            Van blushed just about as much as Hitomi did.

            "Ahhh,,, well… she kinda… fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up so I let her sleep on the couch. Nothing happened though."

            "That's what she said to. I donno if I should believe you guys."

            "You should. You really should. We are just friends that's all. There is nothing between us."

            Hearing those words, stung Hitomi in the heart. She knew that as well as he did but, she really wanted more than that. She now wasn't sure if he did. She wanted him to love her. She wanted to spend her life with him. She knew that now she had to break this conversation before she had the urge to run out of the room crying or something.

            "Van, we are going to take you to the school today. You  should go and get ready."

            "Yes you are right. Hitomi, we have a little problem"

            "What's that?"

            "I have no other clothes here. All of my clothes are on Gaea."

            "Good point. Eukarri, can  we borrow some of your older brother's clothes?"

            "Sure, we can see if they fit Van. He will never know the difference anyway.  He's still away in college. Thank  God for that . He's soo annoying."

            They ran upstairs to Euki's brother's room. They found Van a pair of nice pants and a shirt to wear. They fit him perfectly. He had commented on how nice the clothes felt and Eukarri told hymn that he could take them home to Gaea with him. Hitomi laughed.

            "I am sure  that it would go over well. When I went there for the first time, they all thought my clothes were weird. Merle will get a kick out of Van wearing Mystic moon clothes to. What about your brother though, won't he be mad?"

            "Screw him. It's no big deal."

            The small group laughed and Hitomi stared at Van again. He looked so sexy when he was semi dressed up. Hell, he looked sexy all the time. They heard Euki's mom call to them from downstairs. It was time to go and explore the new school. They all jumped in to the car and drove quietly for about ten minutes. Then they arrived at the school for the blind. They all piled out of the car and Hitomi took Van sighted guide once again. They walked up the steps  and inside the school. Van could hear lots of other students talking. They led him in to a  classroom. Hitomi showed him to a desk and he sat down. She took the seat beside him. Euki and her mother had to teach and the first class of the day was a computer class. Van was curious to what today would bring. Euki's mom stood in front of the class and told them all to be quiet.

            "Today, I would like to introduce you all to a new student who will be attending our school for a short time while he is in town. His other school asked us to help out with some of his training while he was vacationing here . His name is Van Fanel. He is 15 years old. He comes from… ahhh… a small country that isn't well known. I am going to ask him to say a few words.

            Van wasn't sure what to say, so he decided to ramble for a few seconds.

            "Well like she said, my name is Van. I really like this place and look forward to making friends with all of you."

            Then Euki's mom asked if anyone had any questions. A girl of about sixteen stood up and asked him how he had lost his sight.

            "I was in an accident."

            She said that she was sorry for his loss and then sat down. She could see only a little but she could see him enough to realize how hot he was. Her name was Sarah. She was tall and had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was very popular with lots of the guys at the school. She was one of those out going girls that everyone loved. Shewas sweet and nice to everyone. She had so many people that wanted to date her. It was always a compitition between all of the guys to get a date with her. She never let this go to her head though. She wasn't that type. Shealways took everything in stride and let fate take it's course for her. She felt that it was fate that brought this extremely hot guy to her school.    Van liked the sound of her voice. Not like he liked Hitomi's, but for some reason, he was drawn to her. He had planned to get to know her a little better. Hitomi had noticed the way she looked at him. This made her extremely angry and jealous but she wouldn't let anyone know that. The class that they were in was a computer class. This was the first time that Van had ever seen a computer in his life, and the strange object before him amused him. Hitomi helped him with turning it on and showed him where the keys were, with his hands on top of hers. He really enjoyed her helping him. He loved her touch and loved the feeling of her soft hands under his. The computer began to talk to him and he couldn't understand what it was saying. The teacher told him that eventually he would  understand. The voice scared him slightly. He wasn't use to this but, this concept of talking machines made him want to learn more. Hitomi helped him with his lesson of learning how to type. She pointed out the row of home keys that he would refer to when he was typing all of the time. He began to get use to these keys. Euki's mother had commented on how fast he was learning. He was enjoying this class. Then the bell rang to switch. Everyone got up and went to their separate classes. He went to a class which was called Orientation and Mobility. Their he learned a little about the white cane and he got to try one  out. He had learned that this object would help him in his travels from place to place. He learned that by swinging it left and right in front of him, would help him scout different obstacles so that he could move around them with out running in to them first. He also learned that to travel, listening was very important. By the time this class was over, he was totally excited about learning everything he could about being blind. He didn't see it as a burden anymore. He began to see it as a learning experience. Finally it was time for his break. Everyone sat around in a large room eating Cookies and drinking Juice. Van wasn't sure what a cookie was but Hitomi had convinced him to eat one anyway. He took a bite, and  ate the rest in one great big bite. He loved these cookies. He was beginning to wish that he could take everything he had learned about back home. He was taken out of his thoughts by the voice of the girl that had asked him the question earlier. He sat up straight and said hello  to her. She giggled at him and they started a conversation.

            "My name is Sarah."

            "Hello Sarah, how long have you been at this school?"

            "For a long time. Since I was a little girl. I can see you a little bit but not much. They say that I will loose all of my vision someday so this school has helped me prepare for that. How long has your vision been gone?"

            "For a while now. Not as long as yours though."

            "Cool do you like this school?"

            "It seems nice yes."

            "Are you staying for long?"

            "Probably not, I have to go home soon."

            "Oh, I wish that you could stay longer. I think you are very sweet. At least, you seem that way."

"Thank you.

            He reached over and kissed her hand lightly. Sarah began to blush and then smiled at him.

            "I am smiling at you Van."

            "Awww, that's nice of you. It's kind of a customary thing for me to do that in my country."

            "I see, well I should be going now. Classes will start soon. See you around kay?"

            "Yeah sure."

            She walked away and as she did, Hitomi gave her the evil eye. Hitomi  began to speak to Van in a cold tone.

            'You like her or something?"

            "Why would you say that?"

            'Well she seems to like you."

            "I'm sure a girl like her is taken."

            "Yeah okay."

            "Hitomi, are you mad at me?"

            "No Van, I don't care. Lets go to your next class."

            The next class of the day was a Braille class. Van had never seen what it was before and the dots before him, amused him greatly. He felt them with his hands. The teacher explained to Van that this would be how he would learn to read. He was excited to do so. She also said that she would teach him how to write it to. He had learned that Braille was made up of only 6 dots. Each letter was made up of a combination of these dots. He learned how to write a a b c d and e all in one day. He was very impressed with himself. After his Braille class, he had a cooking class and  then lunch. In the afternoon, they had normal school classes such as your average English, Math, Sciences and others. He didn't have to stay for the afternoon unless he wanted to. He decided to and went to a music class. That's when he saw her once again. That voice he heard singing was hers. It sounded so beautiful to him. He listened for a while. Hitomi was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. She wished that Sarah would just disappear. She could tell by the way she was flirting with Van, that it wouldn't stop unless she or Van had to leave each other for good. IT made Hitomi worry. She knew that most blind people dated other blind people because of their connections and understanding of one another. She would not let this girl take her Van away. No matter what. She would try to  pry them apart as best she could. She  had lost him once, she didn't want to loose him again.

            That night, they decided to go driving. Euki had just gotten her licence and this made Hitomi very excited. When the got home, the went to bed early. It had been a late night before and a busy day to. Tomorrow would be the same way. The only difference on this night was, Hitomi didn't stay with Van. She hardly had said a word to him. She just went to sleep. She didn't want the next day to come. She didn't want to see Sarah and him talk. She wanted to take him back to gaea. She wanted to keep him to herself. All to her self.


	11. chapter 11

A/N Here's Chapter 11. Sorry if this seems short and it sucks. I am trying to set up for the next major event. I hope you like it. Sorry if the grammar sucks to. I wanted to post this and had no one to proofread for me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed me for this. Your reviews keep me goin. Well hope you enjoy this. As always, any suggestions are welcome.  Please R/R!

Chapter 11

            Hitomi couldn't stand it any longer. She had  woken up in the middle of the night with her thoughts from the day before, driving her mad. She couldn't stay still so, she decided to go for a walk outside. The sun was just beginning to rise and, Hitomi enjoyed watching that occur. She quietly slipped  downstairs. She slowly slipped past a sleeping Van. He was the last person that she wanted to see. She also didn't want him to know that she was going for a walk. She knew he would question her about it. She really didn't want that. She slipped on her shoes and closed the door behind her. The air was cool and smelled sweet. She loved the morning. She could hear the birds beginning to sing. To her, everything seemed so happy. She wanted to be happy to. To her, it felt that Van didn't care about her. He seemed to care for Sarah and, she didn't even know him. She didn't know his real identity. Why couldn't he care about her? She walked for a while taking all of the morning in. She knew she had to turn back before she was noticed but, she really didn't want to. She wanted to get  as far away from the situation as she possibly could. She told herself that she was tough and, started back to her friend's house. When she reached it, she noticed the lights on. It was too late. She went in to see an extremely worried looking Eukarri.

            "Where the hell have you been!?"

            I went for a walk. I couldn't sleep."

            "Well the next time you decide to take a friggen walk, tell me dammit!" I was worried. So was Van!"

            "Van? You told him?"

            "Well Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

            "Cuz he doesn't even care! IF he cared, he wouldn't have been the way he was when he was with Sarah."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well he was so sweet to her. He was totally flirting with her and she was doing the same."

            "I'm sure it was nothing like that though. Hitomi, he cares for you. You can tell that. You must be the blind one here, not him."

            'Maybe so then. I just don't want to see them together today."

            "Fine then, don't go with us. Then you  will be spared of it."

            "I need to go though. I need to help him."

            "Well it's up to you. If I were you though, I would go to talk to him. He really was worried."

            "Hmmm, ya I'll talk to him then."

            "Good now get moving before I kick your little ass!"

            Hitomi slowly walked in to the living room and sat on the couch beside Van. He moved closer to her. HE could smell her perfume. He loved that sweet sent. He was drawn to her by that sweet sent.

            "Hitomi, I was worried about you. Are you alright?"

            "Yes, why do you want to know?"

            "Cuz, it's not like you to go and disappear unless there is something wrong. I'm your friend. I want to help you. I care about you."

            "Care about me? Is that so? Well what was up with yesterday then?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "With Sarah. Every time you were near her, you ignored me. Do you like her or something?"

            'Why? What would it matter to you if I did. Am I not allowed to care for people?"

            That's what I thought. Never mind Van, you wouldn't understand.

            She got up and ran from him. She looked to Eukarri and told her that she may see her later. Euki at that moment knew she had to figure out what was going on. She went in to the living room to talk to Van.

            "Van?"

            "Hmmmm?"

            "Why did Hitomi run out of here like that?"

            "Your guess is as good as mine. I think I upset her."

            "How's that?"

            "Well you see, she seemed to feel ignored when I Was talking to Sarah yesterday. I wasn't trying to ignore her at all. Then  she tried to say I didn't care about her. It's not true though. I do care for her. I just wanted to make friends that's all. I didn't know that I would offend her. Then I kind of got defensive and said that I could care for who ever I want basically. Then she got all pissed off and left. You girls are so screwed sometimes."

            "Van, watch it! I'm a girl to!"

            "Right, I  kinda forgot. Anyway, what happens now?"

            "I donno. You shouldn't have gotten defensive with her though. She really cares for you. I mean really really cares for you."

            "Sure she does. She doesn't care. IF she did, she wouldn't have ran out like that."

            "Van Van Van, you really don't understand women do you?"

            "No! Why should I! They are basically impossible to even attempt to understand."

            "Right well, you have to talk to her later."

            "Maybe I will."

            "You have to apologize."

            "No way in hell! I don't see where I screwed up. I only got offensive cuz she was being controlling and stuff. I am allowed to have friends. It's not like she's going out with me or anything."

            "What ever Van. IT will be your loss if you don't apologize. Hitomi told me you were cocky. She was right. Now finish getting ready and lets go to the school."

            Van couldn't say anything to her. He just got up and finished his task of getting ready. When they reached the school, Sarah was there to meat Van at the doors. She offered to show him to his classes for the day. He accepted the girl's offer and they had a great morning of classes together. It was lunch and Sarah asked Van to go with her to get some food. He said yes and they went and got their food taking it outside to sit under a tree. They sat beside one another chomping away. Sarah moved closer to Van. He didn't really notice at first. She took a bite of her food, trying to get the courage to ask Van what she was about to ask him. Then she just said it as quickly as she could.

            "Van I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me tonight?"

            Van wasn't sure what to say. HE was totally surprised at her question. He had no idea that it was this way that Sarah felt for him.

            "Well… I guess so."

            "Great! I am so happy!" I think you are so sweet Van."

            "Well thank you Sarah."

            She reached out and gave him a hug. He in a way felt sort of uncomfortable but he didn't do anything about it. HE just let it happen. It happened at the wrong time though. Hitomi had been watching from a near by area and she saw him hugging her. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of her hiding spot and toward the two. She had to put Sarah in her place. Then something stopped her. She could hear a voice in her head.

            "If you stop this, he will move further and further away from you. You have to wait and see. Just wait and see."

            She decided to listen to the voice and left to go back to Euki's for the afternoon. When Van got back there, she would pretend as if she seen nothing at all. She would go with things.

            Surely enough, that's what ended up happening. He went in and she said hello to him.

            "Van, you seem happy. What happened to make  you this way. Did you learn something else knew?"

            "Nope, I got a date to the dance tonight."

            "O really? Let me guess who. Was it Sarah?"

            "Sure was. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and get ready."

            "Sure Van, go ahead. Do as you please."

            Eukarri came in to the room and saw the expression on her best friend's face.

            "Hitomi, don't worry, she's got a bad rep at the school. She will drop him by the end of the night. A source tells me that her ex will be there tonight. She still cares for him. She'll drop Van in a second if she catches wind of him anywhere."

            "How do you know all of this?"

            Just cuz I am smart. Give him time. He's just being a stubborn male. They get like that sometimes."

            Hitomi had to laugh and smile at her friend's remarks. She and Eukarri went in and started supper for the three of them because Uki's mom was going to be later tonight. Euki had finally convinced Hitomi  to go to the dance that night. She knew that eventually, Van would need her. Hitomi and euki went upstairs and began getting ready. Hitomi knew that this night could be either good or bad. She didn't want Van to be hurt, but she needed Sarah to back off. She kind of hoped that her ex would show up that night. She wanted to share the only earth dance that Van would ever attend with him. Now all she could do  was watch, wait and see what would happen next.


	12. chapter 12

A/N Here's chapter 12. I have to say that I am totally flattered  about all my reviews. I got over 50 and I swear, I went in to shock. Lol. I want to thank all of you so very much., You all have been wonderful and I love that you all love mystory. Anyway, here's the next one. Hope you enjoy. Please R/R! 

Chapter 12

            Hitomi could hear the loud music echoing from the school directly in front of her. The closer they got to the doors, the more she regretted coming to this stupid dance. That's when it all began. She saw Sarah running toward Van. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

            "Oh Van, I am so glad you came! Lets go inside and dance kay?"

            She grabbed him by the hand and they interlocked fingers. Hitomi tried to ignore it, but it was no use. Euki just tugged on Hitomi to come inside. Everyone was inside and dancing. They were all having a great time. Every time Hitomi looked over in Van and Sarah's direction, they were either dancing extremely close, or holding hands again. It was driving her mad. That's when she saw someone looking at Sarah. She nudged Euki and asked her if that was her ex.

            "Yes it is. He's an ass. A major ass. I don't know why she likes him but we now will have to wait and see how things play out. The boy walked toward Euki and smiled at her.

            "Who's the guy with Sarah?"

            "Oh, that's Van. She has taken an interest in him."

            "She has has she?"

            "Oh definitely. If I were you, I would go break them up. Don't they look pretty close?"

            "Hmmm, you don't say. I wanted to surprise her in hopes that she wouldn't bring anyone to this dance. OI wanted to make emends with her. Look what she has done though. I  should have expected it though. I have the nerve to go over  there to that guy and punch his lights out."

            "Now now, there is no need for that. I think that Sarah misses you. You  should just go over there and cut in. That's how a real man would do it. As specially if someone is going after their x  girlfriend that they want  to have back with them."

            "I must say, you are one smart girl Euki. Oh, who's your friend?"

            "Her name is Hitomi. She's been my best friend for ever."

              
"Well Hitomi, it is a pleasure to meat you."

            She blushed deep red. Thank you. She kind of thought that Sarah's boyfriend was hot.

            "I see that Euki didn't tell you my name either. She can be so forgetful sometimes.  My name is Kyle."

            "Well Kyle, it's nice to meat you."

            He smiled a bright smile at Hitomi and walked toward Sarah and Van.

            Van was having a lot of fun, but at the same time feeling really uncomfortable. Something in his head was telling him that this was wrong. A slow song was on, and he and Sarah were dancing rather close. He could smell her sent. It  smelled the same as Hitomi's. She made him relax but at the same time, didn't. She seemed so nice, but yet so wrong for him. He felt Sarah's head on his shoulders and flinched.

            "Sarah, what are you doing?"

            "Just getting  closer to you. Is that a problem?"

            "Well, you see, I am just a little nervous that's all."

            "Oh that's alright. I am not going to do anything stupid or crazy. I promise I won't try to kiss you. I won't try yet that is."

            She giggled and this made Van feel even more uncomfortable. He wanted to unlock from their embrace. He didn't want her to try anything. All of a sudden,  she stopped and moved slightly away from him. Someone had gotten her attention. Van took this as a queue to stop dancing and they unlocked from the embrace.

            "Oh my God! Kyle, what are you doing here?"

            "I came to surprise you. I miss you Sarah, I want you back."

            "Well you see, I have someone else with me right now."

            "So what/ Just ditch the idiot. Wouldn't you rather spend this night with me sweetie?"

            He pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

            "Yes, I would. I am sorry Van, I will take you back to Hitomi now. I have to go be with my sweet boyfriend. I missed him. I have to say though, you are a great dancer. I really don't think we were right for each other though. Sorry for all of your trouble. I  just care a lot more for Kyle than I do for you. Plus, you're probably going home soon, and it was wrong of me to even get involved."

            Van couldn't say anything to the girl. He just took her arm and walked back to where Hitomi had once been standing. Only now, it was Eukarri. She took Van from Sarah, and gave her the death glare.

            "Sarah, you are going to regret ditching Van like that. I can promise you that."

            "Oh, and how's that?"

            "Just trust me, you will."

            Eukarri and Van walked outside and Van could hear someone crying from the distance. He immediately knew who the cries belonged to. That's when he realized it. He had hurt Hitomi.

            "Eukarri, I bet she hates me right?"

            "No, I just think you guys should seriously talk. I am sick of playing middle man."

            "Fine, I am afraid of her though. She might… slap me or something."

            "I think she's too sad for that right now."

            Van walked over to Hitomi and put his hand on her shoulder.

            "Can I sit down?"

            She nodded and he sat.

            "I see your night was as horrible as mine ay?"

            "How was your night horrible, you have Sarah?"

            "No I don't. She ditched me for some other guy."

            "Oh I really didn't think she would."

            "Why did you know this person was going to come here?"

            "Yeah, sorta."

            I see. Why didn't you tell me?"

            "Because, you wouldn't have listened to me. I tried to tell you to keep away from her. She's not right for you."

            He nodded in a agreement.

            "Hitomi, I'm I'm sorry for being an ass. I shouldn't have flipped out on you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and stuff."

            "I see, I am sorry to. It's not all your fault Van. I just kind of got jealous when I seen you two together. It hurt me a lot."

            "But why?"

            "Because van, I care a lot about you,. More than you will ever know."

            "I can know, just tell me please? I need to know."

            "Well ever since the first time I left Gaea, I knew I loved you. I came back here, and missed you like crazy. I used to sit and tell Eukarri how much I would want to see you. I drove her crazy sometimes, but she didn't ever tell me to stop. She was always trying to help me get over you by setting me up on dates with other guys, but it never worked. I didn't want to be with other guys. I only wanted to be with you. When I got the chance to see you again, I was happy. At the same time though, I wasn't. I knew you were sick and I was really worried about you. That's why I pushed you to get better and to keep trying. I knew you could do it and I had all the faith in the world in  you. I didn't want to tell you my feelings because, I was afraid that you would think less of me or even worse, tell me to leave. Van, I love you."

            "Hitomi, I know how you feel. I feel the same way. I love you to. So so much. I was so happy to wake and know that you would be there to help me. I didn't want anyone else to help me. You are my strength. I care so much for you and never want to loose you ever. I was like you though, I was too stubborn to say anything. I guess, we both have to stop being so damn stubborn."

            "Yeah"

            She took his hands in hers and pulled him closer to him. She whispered the three magical words in his ear and held his hands. He returned the words and pulled her in. She closed her eyes and waited for what was going to happen. He pressed his lips gently to hers, and kissed her lightly. It made him tingle. He felt so warm, so safe, so relaxed. For the first time today, he felt that this was right. After their short sweet  kiss, they broke it up and just sat there in front of one another. Then they heard a little voice coming from behind a tree.

            "Yes! I knew it! You guys finally gave in and kissed!"

            They both immediately knew who it was. They all laughed and decided to go back to the dance. Hitomi and Van had danced most of the night away. Every time she looked at Sarah, she had the nerve to hit her. She fallowed her to the bathroom and closed the large door behind her.

            "Sarah?"

            "Hmmm?"

            I think we should talk?"

            "Why?"

            "Because. You first of all, took the person I cared about from me for a short time. Then you ditched him and hurt his feelings. I have no tolerance for that!"

            Hitomi grabbed her by the collar of the back of her shirt and rammed her off of a  papertowl holder. Then she swung her around and punched her in the nose. Sarah wouldn't stand it so she grabbed Hitomi's hair and threw her to the ground. She stomped on her back and said, "Don't you think you can come in here and hit me pretty little bitch."

            "O I can do what ever I want. I don't want to hurt you too bad. Wouldn't want you to disappoint your little boyfriend because your face hurts."

            "Shut-up. You don't know how Van feels  anyway. You are not visually impaired. You couldn't understand if you tried."

            "O yes well you don't love him like I do. And now, I must say, that he's mine.

            "Oh that's so sweet. Well if I hurt you bad enough, I could rune your night."

            "Don't even try, I am quicker than I look."

            Hitomi jumped up from the floor and ran back out to the dance. Euki saw her friend. Her hair was a mess and her skirt was all dirty.

            "What happened to you?"

            "O just giving Sarah a piece of my mind. I think it's best we leave here."

            "You're right. Come on Van."

            They all got in to the car and drove back to Euki's house. Van was steaming mad after Hitomi had told him the story of what happened in the bathroom. She told him that she kicked ass though. That made him feel better.

            "Why did you hurt her Hitomi?"

            "Because I care for you. No one should hurt anyone I care about."

            "Awww, thank you so much."

            Later that night, Van and Hitomi sat on the couch talking. They were holding each other tight and this time, Hitomi had her head on Van's shoulder instead of Sarah.

            "/Van?"

            "Hmmm?"

            "We're going to have to go back to Gaea soon."

            "I know, I was thinking of that today. I really don't want to though. I really like it here. Things seem so much easier."

            "I know, but soon, people are going to start worrying for you. Plus, you have gotten a lot of your training. Well you at least got a start on it. Now I think that I can finish it with you on Gaea. Don't you want to see Merle?"

            "Yes I do. I'm sure she's going out of her mind."

            "Yeah, I think so to. We will gather the stuff that they are allowing you to take back tomorrow, and leave tomorrow night. Sound good to you?"

            "Sure does. Now the task is impressing the people."

            "I think you can do it Van. You surely have impressed me. Of course, you always empress me. I think that I am going to go to bed though. IT is late and we have an extremely busy day tomorrow."

            "Yeah, lets go to sleep. Hitomi, before you go, can I kiss you one more time? I have always wanted to kiss you goodnight."

            "I am glad we think along the same lines Van, I have wanted that to. You can kiss me as much as you want to. I love you Van Fanel."

            "I love you to Hitomi Canzokki."

            The two locked in a tighter embrace and kissed for the second time that day. They  both went to bed happy that night. Happy to know the other felt the same. Now they would have a great challenge to go back and face. But with their love, they both knew they could do it.


	13. chapter 13

A/N Hey all, here's 13. There is probably 3 or 4 more of these to go. I am not sure though. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and such. I hope you enjoy. Any suggestions are welcome. Please R/R!

Chapter 13

Merle sat outside trying to figure out how to get to the Mystic moon. The advisers asked her to go there and retrieve Van. She wasn't sure how to do it though. She felt that she just wasn't strong enough to. She sat there, trying to figure out what to do. That's when it came to her. She would beg Allen to go and get the two of them once again. Now she would go ask him. She ran to find a messenger to bring him the  message.

            Back on the Mystic moon, Van and Hitomi were preparing to leave. He gathered all of his things in a very large duffle bag, and they were finally ready to go. Hitomi gave Euki a hug, as did Van. He had come to like the girl as a friend. That day, he went back to the school to say goodbye to all of his friends there to. They had all said they would miss him. A lot of the girls were sad to see him leave. Van was really becoming  the ladies man at the school. After all goodbyes were said, they gathered the stuff and began to walk to the track. The walk was pretty quiet. Both were sort of sad. They  liked it here but at the same time, knew they both had things to do. They had to finally prove it to the people. They would do it to. Van needed to run that country and he would do it if he lost his life proving it. In the silence of the walk, Hitomi began to think about things. She still hadn't figured out how to teach Van to fight with out his vision. She had a plan brooing in her mind. She would just have to wait and see how it would work out when they got back to Gaea. She was also thinking that maybe, just maybe, this would be the last time for her to come back to earth. Part of her really wanted that to be the case. She wanted to stay with her Van for ever. She knew it before their sweet kiss but now, she knew it even more. They had opened so many doors after that kiss. Now to walk through all of them. They both did not want to rush things first though. They just needed to take it slow. They wanted to fix things in the country before worrying about their selves. Van was also thinking to. He was thinking of how beautiful the Mystic moon was. How much he would miss it here. HE was so happy that Hitomi was coming back to Gaea with him. He had one of the same thoughts  fluttering through his mind as Hitomi did. He wasn't sure of how he would fight. He could do just about everything else and now, that was the only thing. If that was all that was going to stop him, it would surely drive him crazy. He had faith in Hitomi though. He knew she would come up with something. She always did. He would leave it to her. He couldn't help but think of it though. He tried in his mind to think of something. He could try to listen to the sword but, at the same time, it would all happen too quick for him to concentrate on it. Sword fights happened so so fast though. He wished that he could put it in  slow motion but he knew it was empossible. He also knew that his apponent would take his glindness in as an advantage. This wasn't a good thing. He knew that listening was probably not going to  be enough.  He had learned that listening was extremely important when you had no vision. He learned how to listen to what was called traffic on earth. He would listen to the sounds of the objects with round wheels on them going past him at a set of lights. He had learned that these were called Cars, Trucks sometimes bigger trucks and Vans to. These would help him to know when the lights were the right color for him to cross. He found the whole traffic thing really neat but really scary at the same time. Part of him was glad they didn't have such strange., fast and sometimes loud machines on Gaea. They finally reached the track and Hitomi halted to a stop.

            "You ready Van?"

            "As ready as I am ever gonna be."

            "Kay, lets go back home."

            Van liked  the sound of Hitomi calling Gaea  home. IT made him  feel warm inside. He held her hand as they both wished for the pillar of light to envelop them and take them back to Gaea. He could feel the same warm feeling as he felt before. It was such a wonderful feeling. He felt as if he was floating in the air. They ascended and then eventually descended until, they landed on Gaea. The two stood still for a moment. They figured out their where about, and started back to the castle. Van could since that he was going to be in a lot of trouble by the advisers when he returned.

            Back at the castle, Merle sat arguing with Allen about him going back to get Van and Hitomi.

            "Allen, you have to! I can't do that!"

            "And why should I?"

            "Because, we all know you can. If one of us tried, we might get stuck between the worlds or even worse, never find the Mystic moon and land somewhere else."

            "Merle, do you know what happened  to me the last time I went there?"

            "No."

            "Well lets just say, it was not a nice experience. I got stuck in a tree. I hate trees and I am afraid of that same experience occurring once again."

            "Are you sure that it is only trees you are afraid of Allen?"

            "ahh… Yes… I am sure."

            "I don't believe you! I think you are afraid of heights!"

            "Noooo! Why would a knight like me be afraid of a stupid high place?"

            "Because, everyone is afraid of something. That's the only thing that I can think of that you might be scared of. Why would you hate trees so much if you didn't hate heights?"

            Allen was speechless. He hated when a girl did this to him. He wanted to run from the situation but he knew that if he did that, Merle would think that he was a real pansy. She would surely tell everyone. He had to tell her. He had to confess his stupid fears to a stupid cat girl.

            "Fine fine Merle, I am  afraid of hights. Are you happy now?"

            " ha ha ha ha ha, I knew it! I was right! I was right! I was right!. Allen's afraid of heights! Allen the night is afraid of heights!"

            "Merle! Stop! I don't need the whole world knowing!"

            "Oh… Sorry."

            "Do you understand why I don't want to go now?"

            "Ya I guess so. I don't want to either though."

            "Wait a sec, I see someone coming. Actually, I see two people. IS that who I think it is?"

            "It's Hitomi and Lord Van! They're back! They're alright!"

            The excited cat girl couldn't contain herself any longer. She ran down the steps of the balcony and toward Van and Hitomi at full speed.

            "Van, prepare for impact. Merle's coming."

            Just as Hitomi finished her sentence, Merle rammed in to Van and rapped her arms around him, licking his face.

            "Looooorrrrd Vaaaaaaan! I missed you! I am so glad you are back! We were going to come and rescue you guys if you didn't come back today. Your country needs you!"

            "It's nice to see you to Merle. What about the others who tried to overthrow me?"

            "They are in prison. If I were you, I would go see your advisers right away. They really aren't impressed with you at all. They think you have been gone for too long."

            "Merle, it hasn't been that long. IT I has only been a week or so."

            "Not here Van, it  has been almost a month. The country is going to fall apart without you. The people and everyone else needs you. Did you get any training done there?"

            "Yes actually, want to see my new toys?"

            "You brought stuff back?"

            "Most definitely. After I take Hitomi inside, I will go and talk to my advisers. I am sure this will take a while."

            Hitomi didn't want him to go alone so she did  something that Van was glad she did.

            "Van, if you want me to, I will go with you. Just so that you don't have to explain everything on your own?"

            "Thank you Hitomi, I really think I need you here. They might not understand if I start telling them a long story that may not make since to them.  
"

            "Oh Van, it is no problem. Anything for you."

            "Okay love birds! Stop being all sweet and get in there! You don't want to get Lord Van in any more trouble than he already may be in."

            Merle tugged on Van and pulled him beside her. She wanted to tell him something in private. Hitomi got the hint and told Van that she would start toward the castle and Merle could bring him to her.

            "Lord Van?"

            "What Merle?"

            "They want you to… prove yourself really soon. They think you may have wasted time. Some  of the people think you were kidnapped by Hitomi. They are angry with her."

            "Don't worry, I will explain everything to them."

            "They also want you to Marry if they let you stay King. They think it is nearly time. They want to hold a ball with lots of different princesses from different countries."

            "I don't think there will be need for that."

            "Why not?"

            "I love Hitomi very much. I know she loves me to now. I think I will be with her for ever. I don't want to rush her in to marriage so quickly though."

            "Yes! You guys finally admitted it!"

            "Merle, What is that suppose to mean?"

            "Everyone could see it Van. You two have loved each other for so long. Why do you think Allen, Melirna and  I  suggested to go back to the Mystic Moon and go get her? We knew she would be the only one to help."

            "Merle, you know me better than anyone else don't you?"

            "Sure do! Only thing is, this was simple. Most of the time, you are not that simple."

            "Hmmm, sure sure, now lets go find Hitomi. I have a meeting to attend."

            The two walked toward the castle. Van was nervous to what would happen. He was hoping that he didn't mess up his only chance of continuing to run his country.


	14. chapter 14

A/N Here's the next Chappy for ya all. Thanks to all of you for the sweet and modivating reviews. Sorry for takin so long to update this thing. Hope you enjoy and please R/R!

Chapter14

            Van and Hitomi, met up at the castle and slowly walked in to the large meeting room that they had met the advisers in so many times before. The two were dreading this. For once in his life, Van was afraid of them. HE was afraid of them not letting him prove himself. HE wouldn't let Hitomi see this, but she knew it by the look in his eyes. Everyone sat at the table. Van and Hitomi were getting cold, harsh and angry looks from the advisers. The eldest began to speak to the two before him and the others.

            "Do you realize how long you have been gone from here?"

            Hitomi decided to do most of the explaining unless the questions were directed at Van. She knew it was her fault that he was in this mess. Now she had to fix it

            "To be honest sir, no. On my planet, the Mystic moon, it was only a week. I wasn't sure about the difference in Gaean time. If I had have known that, we wouldn't have stayed so long."

            "And little miss, since you are answering all the questions for us today. Why did you have to stay so long?"

            "Well if you  must know, I was afraid for Van's  safety and wasn't sure when we should have come back. It was all for good reason though, he got a lot of basic training from my friend's mom."

            "O really? Is this true Van?"

            "Yes it is. I am proud to say that I feel confident in my skills and that I will soon be able to prove myself to the people of this country."

            "That's good for you because you will have to do so in two days. IF you don't, someone will take your place. We can't waste any more of this countries time."

            "Two days?"

            "Yes so I would advise the two of you to get cracking on what you are going to have to do to prove this. The messages have already been scent out to the people. WE need you to face this challenge. Are you still willing?"

            Hitomi knew she couldn't let Van answer this question. She was afraid of him saying no. They both said yes simultaneously.

            "Good then on to other matters. I think that if you stay king, it will be time for you to find a queen and get married. Just incase of another incident like this one. We want to hold a ball inviting all of the princesses from other countries of the planet. You will be able to choose one to marry. If you do not choose, we will have to help you out a little. There are lots of girls who would love to be your wife."

            "Isn't it possible that I could choose out of love?"

            "Of course, that's the point of the ball. The thing is, it has to all happen very quickly."

            "There is no need for your ball. I know who I love."

            "Oh?"

            "Yes I love Hitomi. I think that eventually, we will marry. I know she loves me also."

            "You want to marry that girl?"

            "Yes I do and she isn't just a girl. She's someone I care for deeply."

            "Yes but sir, you know about all the tales from that planet."

            "Exactly, they are nothing but tales. I know what she and others on the Mystic Moon are like. I have met and am friends with several of them. It is just going to be something else that my people will have to accept of me."

            "Yes we understand that. We think that you both should keep this low key for a while though. When it is time, you can have the ball to announce your love to one another. Also you will have to announce that by  being engaged to her. We suggest that this happens soon."

            " We understand and don't think there is a problem with that at all." We don't mind keeping things low key for a while. I think my people have enough to accept right now."

            "Good, I think that is all for now. Like I said Van, you better get to work on proving yourself. You only have two days."

"Oh, I am not worried. I have all the faith I need in myself and Hitomi. With her help, I can do or prove anything."."

Van and Hitomi left the meeting in silence. Neither knew where to start or what to say. The advisers just sat in there, thinking that Van would never be able to pull this off.

Van and Hitomi decided to take a walk outside to try to figure out what they would do. While walking and looking around. They hoped that looking at the scenery would help them decide what to do. Van was the first to speak

"Hitomi? I have mostly everything semi under control. I just need to learn how to fight."

I know. I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"Ya well do you remember how we talked about maybe listening to the movement of the sword to try to get your victim?"

"Yes I remember."

Well, maybe we should go and try that. Do you think Allen will help us out?"

"Yes I am sure of it. I know he wouldn't hurt me for real and I think that maybe he might have some ideas as well."

"I am so glad you agree.  Are you afraid of not being able to prove yourself?"

"I am slightly nervous, but I have you. I know you will help me."

Now they felt that they at least had a slight plan of action. The next two days would be extremely busy though. They didn't want to turn back to the castle yet so they decided to continue walking.

"Hitomi you know what?"

Hmm?"

I like this holding your hand much better than holding your elbow.

"Oh Van, Me to."

He turned to her and kissed her lightly. It made her heart flutter.

"Van, I love you."

I love you to Hitomi."

They walked for a while and then went back to the castle to find Allen.

Allen was sitting in the library for some strange reason. He wanted to see if there were any books in Gaea about blind people. He wanted to see if anyone had documented any ways of teaching blind people. He was becoming extremely frustrated because there was nothing. It made him angry. He was Van's friend. He wanted to help him as best he could.

Hitomi and Van went in to the library and were shocked to see Allen there.

"Allen, What in the name are you doing in the library? Have you fallen ill?"

"No Hitomi, I wanted to see if I could find anything to help us with teaching Van. No one had ever documented anything on Gaea about being blind. I find this rather strange and kind of annoying at the same time. Blind people are people to."

"We know that. We need your help."

"What can I do for you."

"Well we just got back from the meeting with the advisers a while ago. They want Van to prove himself in two days from now."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Well you see, we haven't really started thinking up a way for him to fight. We went for a walk and thought of something simple to start with. We want to see if he can fallow the other person's sword movements by listening. There is no one else in this castle that we trust more right now when it comes to fighting. We really really need your help. You have a lot of experience and, we think that you might be able to give us some input."

I would be honored to help you. Van, I know you can do this. If you ask me, those advisers are being really really hard on you. IT is like they are plotting to get you out of power or something. I know you can pull it off though. I know you can. You are brave Van. Brave and strong to. You have been through a lot  in your life. This will just make you stronger."

"Oh, me to Allen. I have her to help me and also all of you."

"Damn right. Now, lets go and get started."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N here's chapter 15. I write so quick on the weekends lol. Anyway, thanks to all for your reviews. Hope you like. Please R/R Any suggestions are wllcome

Chapter 15

            Van, Allen and Hitomi all started out to the training area  outside the castle. On their way there, they met up with a curious  looking Merle.

            "Where you guys going?"

            "We are going to the training arena. Allen is going to help us experiment with Van's fighting abilities. Do you want to come?"

            "Yes I do! I want to watch Lord Van kick some Allen ass!"

            Allen had to chuckle at Merle. They reached the Arena and the two prepared to fight. Allen and Van  stood in front of one another. Allen swung the sword. Van tried to block the attack, but it was too quick. He tried once again, but it was no use. He didn't want to give up but  Allen could see that this was not going to go anywhere. Their original plan was not going to work.

            "Look Van, we both know this isn't going to work. I am being considerate of your vision loss and, you still can't block my attacks. You are hardly fast enough and are too concentrated on the sound of the sword. If there were a real fight, you would probably be dead by now."

            "I  know. I can't have this happen. There has to be something."

            Everyone looked to Hitomi. She just sat there with a blank look on her face. Then she got up and started to  run. Merle looked at her with anger.

            "Van, did you see that? Why is she running. Is she giving up now? Stupid girl!"

            "Merle! Stop it! Let her be. She's probably feeling really horrible right now. She needs to find a way. Maybe she's running to a quiet place ort something."

            "Hmmm,  I doubt it. She's running from you Lord Van. She knows that you will fail now. She just doesn't want to tell you."

            Van couldn't believe what his best friend was saying. Why was she so bitter with Hitomi now? Did she maybe have a point? Did Hitomi loose her faith in him  because he can't fight? All of these thoughts ran through his head. Allen could see the pain and hurt from Merle's words in Van's eyes.

            "Merle, I think you have said enough. I think you should leave Van alone."

            '"Lord Van just doesn't want to face the truth. Why else would she run from here?"

            "Well, I think she'll think of something. I don't think that's why she ran. Now go on. I want to talk to Van alone."

            "Fine fine, good luck Lord Van. I hope you realize that Hitomi has gotten your hopes up for nothing."

            Van just nodded at her. Merle ran out of the orieana, leaving Allen and Van to talk.

            "Van, do you think that's why she ran from you?"

            "I don't know. I think I disappointed her. I don't know what else to do now. Maybe Merle's right."

            "Come on now, this isn't like Hitomi to just give up. She might be upset for now, but she'll come back. She always does. Hell, she helped us win a war. There is no way she'll back down. She has been there through all of this with you Van. You have each other and your love to figure this out. She won't leave now. She will think of something. You have to keep your faith in her as she has done for you."

            "I know, it is so hard though. I have learned so much and now, this one small thing may mess it all up. I have two damn days. Not even anymore. I have a day and a half. I don't know how I would even attempt to pull this off. There is no hope in hell for me. The advisers were probably right. I should have just given up before all of this happened. Now I am half hoping and of course, my luck fails."

            "Van! Stop it now! Go find Hitomi and discuss this with her. You both obviously need to come up with something. Don't give up. Also, your advisers are idiots. You seriously need to prove them wrong. It has to happen. They  want you to fail. That's the way they are. And when you win this thing, you will fire all of them right?"

            "Yeah, sure."

            "Good now go find her. She needs you and you need her. Don't either of you give up or I will have to figure this out on my own. Trust me, you don't want to se me become a bookworm do you? That would not look good at all."

            Van laughed and nodded at Allen. Then he put his sword back and walked out of the arena to find Hitomi. In the distance, he could hear some yelling then some crying. He could replay back the words he heard as he got closer to where the noise was coming from. It was Merle, she was yelling at Hitomi.

            "Look what you did. You said you would help him and what did you do? You leave him and run from him when he needs you most. You are afraid to tell him you have nothing else to help him. You don't want to loose his love. HE will hurt so much if you just leave him like this. I know that's what you are doing. We trusted you. Why can't you think of something else to help him. No no, that's not possible. You have to run away from it now. You don't want yourself to look bad."

            "Merle, please listen to me. I didn't run from Van. I will never leave Van. I feel so stupid. I wanted all of this to work out but I don't know what else to do. I will not tell him that he has failed because, he hasn't. You and I both know that. I just feel pressured now. There is not enough time to do anything and that makes things really really difficult. If there were more time, we would be able to figure this out. I need to be  left alone. Will you go away please?"

            "Fine fine, but you better not leave this planet. That would be mean and wrong. If you love Van, you won't even try."

            "Dammit Merle, I'm not going to!"

            Hitomi broke in to loud cries and Merle scampered off. Hitomi sat there on the grass, with her head in her hands, crying as hard as she could. Crying so hard she felt as if she would fait. She wanted to cry the life out of her body,. She had messed everything up. She felt that it was all her fault. Now there was no time. Now Van would fail miserably in front of all of his people. Now she would be driven away from him by them. Now the advisers would be able to take over this country and elect anyone they wanted to be king. That's when it struck Hitomi. Maybe they were plotting to get rid of him. She wasn't sure but in any case, it didn't matter. They had  won. She had lost, had failed. Van probably hated her. All of these thoughts plagged her. Her head was so sore. She just kept crying and crying and crying. She didn't care who saw her. Who heard her, who was even around. Then she felt something touch her. Someone was rubbing her back gently.

            "Who's there? Go away. I don't deserve your attention!"

            "Shhh…, it Hitomi, it's me Van. Don't cry. I am not angry with you. It is not your fault that I can't work fast enough by hearing. Relax sweetie. I still love you."

            "Van? I am sorry I ran."

            "Shhh…, let me hold you. He wrapped his arms around her slender body and held her close. She was shaking and sobbing in to his shirt. He just held her there, absorbing every falling tear from her eyes. He rubbed her back tenderly and pushed her head on his shoulder. Eventually, Hitomi had cried herself to sleep. He lifted her up and took her inside to sleep in her room. He put her down, kissed her cheek and left for a walk. He wouldn't leave her long. He would be back to check on his love.

************Hitomi's vision*****

            She could feel the nice, warm, sweet air around her. She felt so safe now. Had she cried herself to heaven? No she was dreaming something. All of a sudden a figure appeared in front of her. The figure looked very familiar to her.

            "Hello Hitomi."

            "Who who are you?"

            "I am Van's mother. We have talked before. You mussent worry now child. Things will work out. I know right now you feel as if they won't. There is something you must realize. During the destiny war, you taught him something very valuable. Do you remember what that is?"

            "No I don't. Can you tell me?"

            "No, I am sorry I can't. You must concentrate very hard. Watch this."

            Hitomi could see a sight that she didn't want to see again. Van was piloting Escaflowne. He was fighting the invisible enemy. That's when she saw it. She could see herself telling him where to go. That's when it struck her. She had to tell him now. She had to tell him how to fight.

            "Now Hitomi, do you understand?"

            "Yes thank you so much."

            "any time child. Now you must go and help him face his challenges. You know how to help him. Do so now and take care of him. This will not be the last time he needs you. Always keep the faith in him as he will for you. Now go child. Go and see him."

            With her last statement, Varie disappeared. Hitomi's eyes snapped opened. She realized where she was. Somehow, she was in her room sleeping in her bed. Had Van carried her here? Before she had the time to think of anything else, someone came in the room and walked toward her bed.

            "Hitomi, are you awake?"

            "Yes Van. I see you are learning your  way around quite well?"

            "Yes actually, I went for a walk around the castle. It was nice. I only got lost once."

            "Hitomi giggled at him.

            "Van, did you take me back in here?"

            "Yes, I wanted you to get some sleep. You needed it. How was your sleep?"

            "It was good. I figured out how to help you."

            "How's that. You were sleeping this whole time?"

            "I saw it in a dream. I talked to your mom. She showed me how to do it."

            Van's eyes lit up with excitement.

            "Hitomi, how do you do it?!"

            "Do you remember when I taught you to see the invisible enemy. You know, how to picture them in your mind and fight them?"

            "Yes."

            "Well, you just have to do the same thing with the sword fighters. Picture them in your mind. Picture the sword and then, go after it. Swing in the direction that your mind tells you to."

            "Oh Hitomi, you are so smart and wonderful."

            He sat beside her on her bed and scooped her up in his arms again. He held her close and kissed her softly. She returned the favor. They kissed for a long time and then she touched his lips with her tongue. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to deepen the kiss. He accepted her offer. Just as they were getting in to their exploration of each other's mouths, someone knocked at the door quietly. Hitomi quickly pulled away from Van.

            "Who is it?"

            "ahhh, it… is… Merle. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second."

            "Yeah, come in."

            "Merle walked in to see Van with his arms around her. She smiled at the two of them.

            "What can I do for you?"

            "I wanted to apologize for being such an idiot earlier. I was the one who was afraid. I was scared that Van would be hurt and so I blamed you. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should be the one having more faith in him. I want to apologize to both of you. Even if you don't find a way to fight, I will understand. I will always love you Lord Van. So will Hitomi."

            "Merle, there is nothing to worry about. Hitomi figured out how to fix our problem with my fighting skills. We are going to use the way to fight the invisible enemy. I am goint to picture them like I use to picture the invisible enemy.

            "That's soooo great! Did you try it  out yet?"

            "No but we are sure that it will work out."

            They went to find Allen to try out their new plan of action. They all went in to the arena to see what would happen. Van and Allen once again stood in front of each other. Allen once again took the first swing with his sword. Van blocked the swing and they continued to fight like this for a long time. Merle and Hitomi watched in awe. A great rush of relief came over the two spectators. Now all that  was left was to prove Van's talents to the people. Things would be so much easier now. Both Merle and Hitomi knew that Van could do it.


	16. chapter 16

A/N here's another chappy! Thanks to all of you for your sweet reviews! I know this took me a while to update but I have been extremely busy. We are picking courses for next year and so I was really stressed out. I don't  write well under stress lol. I was also with my B/F for a week and I would like to give him some editing credit for this. HE helped me out a lot. I would also like to say that this is not the end. I will be writing another chapter to tie things up. Then I will be writing a not at the end of this that I hope all of my readers will read. I feel that it is a very emportant note. Anyway, enough of my stupid rambling and on with the story! Please R and R! All suggestions are still welcome! 

Chapter 16

            That faithfull day had finally come. The day that Van would hopefully prove himself to his people. He woke early that morning. He hadn't slept that much in the first place. He blamed a lot of that on his nerves. Every time he closed his eyes, he could picture it. He could picture himself making stupid mistakes. The first dream consisted of him running in to something while trying to show his people the sence of direction that he had gained by being blind. The second dream consisted of messing up his demonstration of his reading tools. The worst was the third dream. It was of Van fighting an aponent. He couldn't picture the sword in his mind. In the dream, he was too worked up to even attempt to consintrate. He could see his aponent striking him with the sword. He could see him falling to the ground defeated and all of the people laughing at him. They were all calling him stupid, and laughing in his face. He could hear some of their remarks.

            "Oh I knew you would do this Van. You are blind. Blind people are failures. They don't do anything right. They all should be done away with. There was no way in hell you would be a King in your condition."

            Van couldn't hear these things. He couldn't even hear them in a dream. His dreams made him nervous but at the same time, made him feel strong. He had to make sure that all of these thought would be vanished out of his people's minds for ever. He had to lead the way  for other blind people in his country and on Gaea. He had to show people that there was nothing wrong with them and that they should be accepted just as everyone else was. Because his thinking and dreams drove him crazy, he got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed in some of his best clothing. His mind wandered to Hitomi. He was almost positive she was still sleeping because if she wasn't, she would probably have been in here waking him up by now. He had made a mental note to go and wake his love up from her slumber as soon as he was completely ready for his big day ahead.

            He had finished getting ready and now he was on his way to Hitomi's room. It was strange for her not to be awake but he figured that she was just as nervous as he was. He thought that it may have been possible for her to be even more nervous than he. He reached her room and knocked quietly on the door. He got no answer but, he wanted to see her. He wanted to be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. He couldn't help this. He had to go in there. He turned the knob slightly to see if the door was locked. IT wasn't. He opened it slowly and quietly in hopes not to wake her just yet. He felt his way around her room slowly. He had only been in there a few times before this. He tried his hardest to remember where everything was. He trailed the items along the side of the room that Hitomi's bed was on. When he reached her bed, he could hear her breathing lightly and softly. He just stood there, listening to  every breath she took in and let out. To him, every sound she made was beautiful. He leaned over her sleeping figure and slowly put his hands on her tiny shoulders. He shook her slightly and Hitomi mumbled. At that moment, he pulled himself nearer to her and left a small gentle kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see him standing over her.

            "V Van? What is everything alright?"

            "Yes, everything's just fine. I wanted to see you Hitomi. I wanted to come in here and wake you. I wanted  you to experience that feeling that I have gotten to experience. That feeling of me being the first thing you see."

            "Awww, you are so sweet. I am so sorry for sleeping so late. I hardly got a wink of sleep.""

            "Shhh… I totally understand. I had the same problem. IT is alright to be nervous my love. Everything will be just fine. I can do this."

            "Oh Van, I believe in you. I really do."

            "I know my love, I know."

            He reached down and once again stole a kiss from her lips. The only difference being, she kissed him in return. She pulled him down beside her and they lay on her bed, arms wrapped around one another. He loved the feel of her body next to his. He let his tung enter her mouth slowly. She granted him permission to take it in. He loved the feeling of her silky tung meeting his. He loved the taste of her lips. The way she held him. IT made him feel strong. When the finally broke apart from the sweet moment of pashon, she looked in his eyes and smiled.

            "Van, you make me the happiest woman alive. I hate to end this beautiful moment but, I have to get ready now. We have some work to do today. I am sure the people are starting to line up outside to see your wonderful show."

            "mm…. Do I have to?"

            "Yes unfortunately, you do."

            "But this was so nice."

            "I know Van, stop wining. Later my sweet. Later. He had to giggle at her then he got up and let her up.

            "So Hitomi, I will meat you outside?"

            "Yes, this will definitely be an interesting day."

            "Yes it will. See you soon."

            "Bye Van."

            He left her room reluctantly and went to get some breakfast. He was almost positive he wouldn't be eating much of it. He was too afraid of himself throwing up out of nervousness.

            The people had started surrounding the castle early that morning. The advisers watched all of the people in awe. They never expected this many of them to come and see Van. The atmosphere was excitement. The people had different opinions of what they wanted to happen. Some of them wanted Van to mess up because of their beliefs of the blind being stupid. Others, wanted him to prove himself and continue to run the country. That was the  opinion of most. Some of the advisers seemed to want Van to fail but, they didn't want to admit it.

            It was time for the big event. The advisers walked to the platform and hushed the crowd. Then the eldest began to speak loudly so everyone could hear.

            "In about five minutes from now, your current King, Van Fanel, will be standing here showing you if he can run this country or not. I am sure that all of you are anxious to see what will happen. I want you to know that if Van fails at his task,  we will certainly find someone very fit to run this beautiful country of ours. I think that it is time that we bring Van and his teacher, Mis Hitomi out. The crowd began to cheer as Van and Hitomi approached the platform. Van was walking alone and perfectly the way he was suppose to. Everyone became hushed when they noticed this. Hitomi walked along side of him. She smiled proudly. They reached the platform and Hitomi began to speak.

            "I would like to tell you all that Van has been amazing. I am sure that when you see his proof of this, you will all agree with me. He has tried really hard. I think that  you will all be very happy with his skills. If any of you have problems with the way he does things, do not blame him. You have to blame me. Me and a friend of mine from the Mystic moon Taught him everything. Well I would like you to see what he can do now. I will turn it over to Van."

            Van stood out in front of Hitomi. Everyone in the crowd  bowed to his King. There was a silence as he began to open his mouth to speak. You could have heard a pin drop in that castle square at that moment

            "Well everyone, first of all, I would like to welcome you to the square and thank you for your time. I hope to prove myself to you today. I have learned one thing from all of this. Just because I am blind, does not mean that I can not do just as much as the rest of the sighted people of this world. Sure we may have a few different ways of doing things, but that is fine. When all of this began, I was extremely depressed. I had no faith in myself at all. I at one  point, wanted to end my life. I was afraid that I could never run this country. Then Hitomi came to me. She brought me up out of the dust and started me off on a clean slate. With her and a friend of her's help, I was changed in to a better person. I was taught many things. One of the main things that I learned was that people are all equal. Everyone should have the same amount of respect in this world. If I stay King, I will make sure that happens. Now I would like to begin by showing you my reading skills."

            Van took out a large Braille book and read one of Fanelia's several legends. Everyone watched him in awe. His fingers flowed across the page so perfectly. All Hitomi could do was smile at him. She was so proud. When he finished reading the passage, everyone cheered loudly. Van was winning the crowd over fast. This made him feel better. He showed the people several things such as writing and more about how he did his Mobility. They were all very happy and impressed with what Van could do. Then the big event had finally came. IT was time for Van to fight. He felt that sick feeling in his stomach once again. Hitomi whispered in his ear.

            "Van, I can see the fear in your eyes. You will be just fine. You just have to concentrate. The people are proud of you already. You only have one more step. Then the country is still all yours. You can do it. I love you Van. You have to do this. Do it for your people, do it for us, do it for you."

            "Thank you Hitomi."

            He stepped away from her to meat his opponent. The advisers told him that it was going to be Allen. This made him feel a bit better. He knew Allen would try his hardest to not have to mess up Van's chances. Allen stood in front of him, swords ready once again. He whispered something to Van before they were asked to fight.

            "Van, I can not be easy on you this time. You will just have to trust in yourself. I know you can do this though. I believe in you. Me and everyone else. As specially Hitomi. She's smiling at you right now. She has been for this whole time."

            Hearing Allen's words made Van feel a lot better.  He would kick some serious ass today and he would do it right now. The advisers asked the two of they were ready to fight. They both nodded and the fight began. Allen took the first swing. Van could see it in his mind. He swung directly in front of himself and blocked Allen's attack. To Van, it felt that everything was going in slow motion. He was so nervous. He needed to block that and when he did, he felt so much better. He felt sick this whole entire time. Everything seemed like it was taking for ever when it was only taking a few seconds. Allen tried to distract Van but it was no use. He was right on his target. The people were jumping up and down and cheering for their King. Hitomi just kept smiling. Finally, the fight was over. Van had managed to attack Allen and made Allen loose his sword. Everyone was proud of Van now. He felt so great. IT was like a great barrier was lifted off of his shoulders. He had earned his country's respect back even though he was blind. He had showed everyone that he was just like them no matter what. After everything was said and done with the fight, Hitomi ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. Everyone seen this and became really quiet. The advisers were shooting daggers at Van. He and Hitomi had forgotten that they were keeping things low key in all the excitement and now, they had some serious explaining to do. Van had figured that it was his turn to explain. Hitomi had been doing way too much of that for him lately. He stood on the platform and once again, began to speak.

            "I know this will be a shock for all of you but I am in love with Hitomi. I realize that there were several tales about how the people of the Mystic Moon are cursed but I can assure you, that is not the case. I have been there. IT is a lot like here. I hope that you will accept her as you have accepted me once again. She deserves a chance. Without her, I may not even be here. All we ask is for a chance. Do not lash out at her or I will have to throw all of who does in prison. I don't want to have to do that. When her and I are ready to Marry, we will hold a ball. All of the people will be invited. No matter what class you are."

            The people  were all not sure what to say. Then a faint cheering was heard. Then the cheering became louder. Hitomi couldn't believe her ears. She figured they would all try to run her out of the country. She was getting the completely opposite response. She also felt much better now. Everything had worked out for the best. Both Van and Hitomi were so happy about this.

            Everyone had left after a while. There were a lot of celebrations in the streets. Both Van and Hitomi were really tired. They wanted to celebrate with the people but they just couldn't. They decided to just go to the sitting room and relax for a while before going to bed.

            "Van?"

            "Hmmm?"

            "Are you happy everything went the way it did?"

            "Yes I am. I couldn't have done this without you."

            "I only did so much Van. All I did was teach you the ropes. You explored them and learned them all on your own. You put a lot of effort in this and your people and I are very very proud of you."

            She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

            "Thank you Hitomi. Not just for teaching me but, for coming here and staying with me. I need you. I love you so much."

            "I love you to my sweet winged Angel."

            "Would you like to go flying?"

            "Yes yes yes! Lets do it! Who cares who sees!"

            "Okey dokey then, lets go."

            Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi and spread his wings. He flew out the window and around the castle a few times. Then they took to the Fanelian skies of the country side. IT was beautiful just like the rest of both Van and Hitomi's lives would be.


	17. eppilog

A/N, Well this is it. I am very thankful of all of you who read this. I am so glad that you kept reading. Anyway, I hope you like this. Please read the authors note as well. It will be posted after the Chapter is. IT is highly important to me that you read it. Please R/R!

Eppilog

            It had been almost a whole year since Van had proven himself to his country. He and Hitomi had gotten engaged six months after. Now it was nearly time for the great wedding. Hitomi had decided to make Merle her Maid of Honor and Melirna would be her Bride's Maid. Van asked Allen to be the best man and Dryden to be an usher. Excitement was in the air all over the kingdom. The people  couldn't wait until Van and Hitomi would marry. It was only  one more day until the wedding. There were already lots of celebrations going on. The people had learned to accept the fact that she was from the Mystic Moon. They had learned a lot about her. She was the type of person who was willing to help out any of the people with anything they needed help with. It didn't matter to Hitomi what class they were. Van was glad they liked her. He was glad that everything was working out just fine for them. Hitomi in her spare time, decided to open Gaea's first blind school. Everyone who had Blind Children could go there and be taught the basics. Hitomi would even allow some adults as well. She felt that it was important to keep all of the people aware that blind people existed. She felt that it was time that they all got the things that they needed to have a normal life like their sighted peers. The people were proud of there soon to be queen. She was proud of the people to. She was happy that they had learned to accept her. She was also proud of their acceptance of blind people. It made her feel good that somewhere, some place, she changed the way people acted toward them. Van was proud of her and the people to. He knew that picking Hitomi to be his wife was a good decision. Now all that  was left was to wait for the big day.

            Everyone was preparing for it. Melirna and Hitomi sat in Hitomi's room, packing all of her stuff to move in to Van's room. She anticipated the move but was also very nervous. She knew that tomorrow night would be the night that she gave herself to him. She had told Melirna about her nervousness.

            "O Hitomi, everything will be fine. I can assure you, when it comes time tomorrow, you will be at ease."

            " Do you really think so?"

            "I don't need to think so, I know so."

            "Do you think Van Anticipates this?"

            "Of course he does. I am sure that he is kind of nervous to."

            "Yes probably so. I am so nervous of even marrying him tomorrow. What if I make a mistake?"

            "You won't, you'll be just fine. Stop worrying so much. I will finish moving this stuff for you. You should go get some rest now. You have a big day ahead of you."

            "Yes alright. Thanks so much for your help."

            "It is no problem. Anything to help a friend."

Hitomi stepped out of Van's room and went in to her own. She flopped down on her bed and was left with her thoughts.

            "O Van, I can't wait to sleep in your arms. To wake next to you. To be MRS. Van Fanel of Fanelia. IT will be so special. I am so glad that we will spend our lives together. Only one more day of this being all alone at night. Only one more night. When the sun sets tomorrow, I will be yours for ever."

            Eventually she fell asleep.

            Van had gone on a retreat a few days before the wedding. Allen had taken him to Asteria to get a break and to keep him calm as the wedding approached. Now they were on their way back to the castle. Van couldn't help but be nervous and think of the big day ahead of them. Allen could since the nervousness in Van.

            "Van, are you thinking about it again?"

            "Yes… I can't help it. I am so nervous and excited at the same time. I just can't wait to see her. She will be so beautiful. Tomorrow, she will be my queen for ever. We will have children and the kingdom will live in peace and harmony for ever."

            "Awww, you are so happy Van. IT is good to see you like this. Now I demand you to stop thinking and get some sleep. We will be at the castle by the morning. You have a huge day tomorrow and so therefore, you need your rest."

            "Yes sir!"

            Finally it was morning, Van and Allen had arrived back even before the sun rose. Hitomi woke early as well. Early enough to see the sun rise. She sat on her balcony watching it. She woke happy and nervous at the same time. She went to the dining hall early to have her breakfast. She had to start getting ready early to be ready for the wedding witch would be held at noon that day. She begin by bathing, then she got herself in to her dress. She had some servants help her with her hair. They made her look beautiful. She felt  just like a porselynn doll. She had met up with Melirna and Merle. They both also looked very beautiful.

            Van also spent the morning getting ready for the wedding. He got in to his suit. He sat nervously in his room waiting. Then it was time for him to go to the great hall. He walked to the platform and stood with his best man and usherer. He had a sick nervous feeling forming in his stomach. Then the music began to play. First he saw Melirna. Allen stood there gaping at her. Van did think that she looked very pretty but he was waiting for his Hitomi. Then came Merle. She looked very grown up to Van when ever she was dressed up. Then she finally appeared. There was his love walking toward him. She looked so beautiful to him according to Allen's descriptions of her. He could picture her in his mind. She looked so fragile. He wanted to hold her and take her away right then and there. As she got closer to him, he felt his heart fill with more and more love. Finally she reached the platform. She stood beside him and the priest asked the two to join hands. He said what he had  to say. Then he told them to bow before one another and give there vows. Everyone rose after this was finished. Then he asked the crowd to sit once again. Then he told Van to place a kiss on Hitomi's lips. He did so and then the priest announced them King and Queen. A small crown was placed on Hitomi's head. Then the two and the rest of the wedding party filed outside and in to the large dining hall where they had dinner. After dinner there was a large ball. Van and Hitomi shared the first dance. It was so special to them. Then after all was said and done, it was time to wind down for the night. Van picked Hitomi up in his arms and took her to their room. He laid her down on the bed. He then laid beside her and they cuddled close.

            'So Hitomi, did you like today?"

            "mmm…. Yes I did. It was so beautiful. I am so happy now. Happy that everything worked out for us. Happy that we are together and there is no problems."

            "Me to  my love."

            As they talked, Van was beginning to remove Hitomi's clothes. She didn't stop him. When  he finished, he also undressed and they crawled under the sheets together. They spent their first night talking and getting to know one another just a little better. That night, they had become one mind, one heart, one soul. No matter what Van and Hitomi had turned out to be, their love had no boundaries. They would always be  together. They could get through anything and they both knew that.

The End


	18. Important Author's note

Author's Note

Hello everyone who reads this. I realize that to some  people, my story may have been the in your face type of thing. I wrote this story for a reason. If some of you were kind of wondering why I knew so much about blindness. I am here to give your answer. I myself am blind. I wanted to use this story as a learning experience for some people. I wanted to try to show people that blind people are just like everyone else. We can do just about everything else as anyone else can. I am not trying to say that anyone that has read my fic is shallow but there are people in this world who are. People who do not take the time to get to know me because I can not se. I do not want your pitty though either. I just wanted to maybe teach some people about me and others who are blind like me. Some things in this story arwe not reality like Van's sworde fighting. We can not pull that off lol. Some of it was real though. Stuff like the use of Braille and the cane. Also a lot of the feelings that Van felt were feelings that I have felt before. I have had people find out that I am blind and run from me because of it. That is what fuled the fire inside me to write this. As a teen-ager, I have the same types of feelings  as any other sighted teen. I guess that I want to try to change the world and be rid of a lot of the fake assumptions that people have about other blind people. Don't get me wrong, I am not putting any of you down. I just wanted to let you all know a bit about why I wrote this. I also hope that my blindness does not stop you from reading any of my other stories that I may read. I would also like to say that if any of you have  questions, feel free to email me or add me to msn or something. I am the type of person who would gladly answer them. Thanks again for reading my fic. It means a lot


	19. Author's question about sequal please re...

A/N Hi again everyone,

I am here to ask you a simple question. I have a really great idea for a sequal to Love Has No Bounderies. It is about Hitomi and Van. They have a daughter who goes to earth for protection. Van goes with her for a while. It is because it is mom and Dad day at school. HE goes  in and explains to the class about his blindness and they give the girl a hard time. I want to do a fic on how she deals with it. There is lots of ronamce involved in to. IT would be taking place between two different worlds. I am asking you all this because I thought that maybe one story about blindness might habve been enough, If you all think that it is too much, then I will not do it. I like to hear your  opinions. I write my fics for you guys

I would also like to do some review replies. I would like to than all of these people

Banana-strawberry. You are a great fan. Thanks so much for all of the support. IF you would like, you can add me to your msn. Just use my email off of here to do so.

Inda, thanks so much for reading this whole thing and reviewing me a lot. You are really niceThanks for your aplods

SabineballZ Thanks so much you are great!

Love Witch, thanks so mufch for readint this. IT is an honor that an author who is such a great reader would actually take the time to read my stories. I love yours to. To answer your question, I have a speech program on my computer called JAWS. It reads everything to me on the screen. It truly is great!

Snowfox. Thanks for all the compliments! They almost made me cry tears of joy

Riona, thanks for being a person to read this whole thing. I am very thankful for the constructive cridisim you gave to me.

Diva Elf. Thanks for reviewing! It's great tazlking to you on msn. You are a very sweet person!

CinderellaxVan You are such an awesome writer! Thanks for taking the time to read this and I am glad that you like it! 

Cat Thanks for all the sweet reviews!

Paige you have ben here since the beginning. Thanks for all your help! You have been a great friend and have helped me with my writing. Thanks for all the reviews to!

Esca Chick, thanks so much for your reviews I am glad that you liked it

Sailor Sintori, thanks for the reviews.

Kiya, thanks

Infinits, thanks for the review!

Nini thanks for reading and reviewing.

Sammy thank you

Macky thanks for reading my fic and thanks for the reviews!

Jg thanks

Hitomi 21 thanks for the reviews!

Shaddow Star thanks for reading!

Kamira thanks for the review

Sailor Vage thank you

 Angil Figy. Thank you for reviewing

Sorry if the replies were short for some people. I just wasn''t really sure what to say. Anyway, if you want me to write me a sequal, please just review this author's note. I will not do this with out your input.

Love and Piece

Niffer


End file.
